Vampire Bait
by yerelly
Summary: The story takes place after Longshadow's demise. Sookie is more than who Bill thinks she is. Eric and Sookie know exactly what Bill is up to. Eric is not who Bill think's he is position wise . Eric is hiding a secret from Sookie. Rated M for adult content
1. Bill's Assignment

**Summary: The story takes place after Longshadow's demise. Sookie is more than who Bill thinks she is. Eric and Sookie know exactly what Bill is up to. Eric is not who Bill think's he is (position wise). Eric is also hiding a secret from Sookie. The story starts while Eric and Bill are talking in Eric's office.**

It's a short story, but I hope you enjoy it. It will have a couple of chapters, not sure how many.

A\N: I don't own anything... Enjoy the story

**Chapter 1 - Bill's Assignment**

Sookie stared in the mirror at her reflection. She was bathed in vampire blood. Pam walked in, winking at her, which caused Sookie to smile. While Pam watched Sookie remove the blood from her delectable body, they were able to hear the conversation that was taking place in Eric's office, thanks to Pam's doing.

Eric stared at the young vampire seated in front of him.

Bill didn't have a clue of what was going to happen next, and though he was a favorite of the Queen, he knew he had committed a great offense. He stared at his bottle of True Blood, wondering how to get out of his current dilemma. He knew Eric would take this opportunity to take what he wanted, what he thought was his, Sookie.

"You killed a vampire, Bill," Eric said with an intense stare "for a human," he added, his tone dripping with disdain. Bill had made a huge mistake and Eric was going to take advantage of the situation. The infatuation of Bill with the girl would end tonight if he had any say in the matter, which he did."What are we gonna do about this?" Eric asked.

Bill thought about it, but he was unaware as to what would be a good retribution for his offense. "What do you have in mind?" Bill asked, knowing darn well what Eric's response was going to be.

Eric smirked, "I'll take the girl," he said indisputably.

"No," Bill answered quickly and Eric noticed his confident tone, but then Bill thought of how to fix his mistake. "You can have anyone. Why do you want her?" Bill asked in a calmer tone.

If only Bill knew, but he was oblivious as to Eric's reasons. Eric saw this as his opening for what he intended to find out tonight, "Why do you want her?"Eric replied and then he smiled cockily at Bill "You're not in love with her, are you?" Eric asked in a mocking tone, because that would be even funnier. He could just imagine Bill's expression, it was going to be priceless. Eric could only picture Pam's face if Bill was indeed in love with Sookie, _his Sookie_.

"Sookie must be protected," Bill declared quickly and then he realized he had made another mistake.

"That sounds like an edict," Eric sated somehow upset "but it couldn't be, because I would know about that," he added and saw how Bill was falling, the truth was about to be uncovered. Eric smiled. "Admit it. You love her," Eric teased, and hoped that Pam and Sookie were listening to everything.

"If I hadn't done what I did, would you have let his disloyalty stand?" Bill asked trying to change the subject and stir Eric's thoughts in another less dangerous direction, dangerous for Bill that is.

"Whatever I did to Longshadow, I would not have done in front of witnesses, especially not vampire witnesses. Not smart Bill, not smart at all," Eric said. Bill knew he had no way out. "Now answer me this, you didn't check in with me and you have been staying in my area. Why is that Bill?" Eric asked and he was suddenly in front of Bill, his fangs out. If there was one thing Eric couldn't stand, it was treachery.

"I was going to, but I have been working on a project for the Queen," Bill replied quickly and then he shut his mouth, because he had said too much.

"On?" Eric queried. "I'm not aware of this project and I should be, since you…are…in…my…area," Eric said, his face full of anger.

"I report to her, not to you," Bill answered. Eric leaned back, resting his tall frame against his desk, his threatening stare towards the younger vampire did not change.

"Very well. I'll just call her and tell her you killed one of my underlings to protect your human," Eric threatened.

Bill thought he had won, but then as he thought about it, he realized it would be a great mistake and the Queen would be furious with him. No he couldn't allow Eric to make the call. The Queen had sent him to circumvent Eric. He couldn't allow the Queen to know. He would find another way out of this mess, besides there was nothing wrong with Eric knowing of his assignment, they both owed their loyalty to the same Monarch.

"No," Bill said quickly, Eric raised his eyebrow.

"A trade," Eric offered. Bill nodded. "Tell me what is this project and I will cover up Longshadow's demise," Eric said. It was either that or he would have to be taken to the magister so he agreed.

"I'm here to procure Sookie for the Queen," Bill admitted. "I must protect her and win her trust so that I can deliver her to the Queen," Bill added.

Eric smirked. Bill was history. No one was going to deliver _his Sookie_ to the Queen.

"I see," Eric replied and continued to stare at Bill, "the Queen still recruits human pets. I thought she would've learned after her last punishment," Eric mused, he leaned in towards the young vampire, his fangs were out. "Aren't you afraid, Bill?" Eric asked staring at him "When the magister finds out, you will be punished for being the delivery boy," Eric reminded him.

"This is my last job for her and then I'm free," Bill said which was true. This was his last payment to her and his debt would be cleared. Fifty years had been his punishment for feeding from one of her favorite pets.

"I must inform the magister. I cannot allow such things in my area and you have broken many of our laws," Eric said and Bill growled. Eric thought it was comical that Bill tried to go against him. Eric is much older than Bill and well, he is the Sheriff. Bill tried to fight Eric, but Eric held him by his throat before Bill had time to react. Eric was hissing at Bill and Bill knew there was nothing he could do, but follow his Sheriff's orders.

Sookie listened carefully to everything that had been discussed. She turned around and ran to Eric's office, Pam ran after her to stop her, but Sookie smiled wickedly and winked at Pam. Pam was stunned and didn't have a clue as to what Sookie was going to do next.

"Eric, don't call this magister," she said almost out of breath "I…I…I'll do whatever you want," she offered. Eric released Bill but not before shooting him a warning glare. Eric eyed Sookie curiously as he sat back on his chair and rested his long feet on his desk with a smug grin plastered on his face.

"Sookeeeh, No!" Bill said outraged. He knew darn well what Eric wanted.

**A\N: What do you think is going to happen next... xoxo**


	2. Sookie's Offer

**A\N: In my story Sookie hasn't slept with Bill yet, she is still untouched.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Sookie's Offer**

"I have no clue what service you could provide, Miss Stackhouse, that could clear Compton," Eric said with the thickest voice of innocence he could muster, his fangs receded. Sookie blushed furiously, because she knew what he was insinuating. She gulped.

"I'll give you my first time," she said softly, her stare glued to the Fangtasia floor, because she couldn't look at either of them. Pam was shocked and Bill's expression was even more comical, than what Eric thought it would be. Eric raised his eyebrows, what was his little minx up to?

"No Sookie, you can't do that. You are mine," Bill bellowed.

"Well, Miss Stackhouse I appreciate the offer, but I don't like virgins, no offense. They are a nuisance to deal with. I don't have the time or the patience for it," Eric replied. Sookie walked around his desk, still wearing the white dress. Her skin was free of vampire blood, but her dress was still drenched in vampire blood. Her usual innocent scent was now mixed with vampire blood and death. She had no idea what a turn on it was for a vampire.

"What about my blood?" She asked innocently. Eric's fangs elongated, as her sweet scent entered his system and her sensual body got closer to his grasp. The look of innocence plastered all over her face made her more delicious, if that was even possible. He licked his lips because he was willing to consider this offer, but Bill was not going to allow it.

"No, Sookie don't do this. You are mine," Bill growled.

"I do find this offer more acceptable, but your boyfriend is irritating," Eric said, stretching out his hand to her. Sookie stared at Eric's hand wondering if she could actually go through with her offer. She gulped and took his hand. Eric pulled Sookie down to his lap. "I'll consider your offer," he said tracing his cool finger along her neck which caused her to shiver, "If you renounce his claim on you," Eric said, almost whispering, though everyone heard.

Eric couldn't help it. He wanted her more than anything and in her current state, she was vampire bait and he was hooked. He was seconds from losing his legendary control, but it had been like that since he first laid eyes on Sookie. He couldn't control himself. Eric was aware of Bill's growling, but with Sookie on his lap, things seemed not to register. Eric shot Pam a warning glare to keep Bill restrained as long as he needed to be restrained. However, Eric wasn't going to restrain himself. Not anymore, especially when what he wanted the most was within his grasp.

Pam held Bill since he was truly outraged at Eric's request.

"No Sookeh!" Bill snapped. "Don't let him do this to us, darling. I will face whatever consequences, but don't go to him." Bill pleaded.

Sookie looked at Bill and then at Eric. "I renounce your claim on me, Bill Compton," Sookie said, her gaze locked with Eric's. His eyes were hypnotizing and she found herself lost in depths of his striking blue eyes. Eric smirked contently, he leaned closer to Sookie's neck and licked her vein softly. He could hear her heart; it had a steady rhythm. He stopped.

"What's wrong?" She asked when he stared at her with an unhappy expression.

"I find," he whispered, making her shiver once more, "I don't like to feed on the willing." He stated. His cool lips started traveling upwards tracing her throbbing vein. He kissed her skin right behind her ear, making her melt in his arms, "and I have changed my mind. I want you to kiss me," Eric commanded. Bill's growls were annoying as hell, but they didn't stop Eric. Sookie glanced over at Bill.

"I have to do this for us Bill, I'll sacrifice myself to save you," She said to Bill. Eric chuckled at her words and at Bill's expression. Sookie stared at Eric's icy blue eyes and leaned towards him, pressing her lips softly to him.

"You have to try harder, Miss Stackhouse," Eric commanded. She leaned closer again and took his lower lip between hers and then they started kissing fervently.

Bill couldn't believe Sookie was actually doing this. Why was she doing this for him? He couldn't allow it, but what could he do to get them out of this nightmare. Pam was keeping him down, and he didn't want to make things worse for them both and now that Sookie had renounced his claim on her, he couldn't do anything. He was so screwed, but in reality he had no idea, just how much.

Sookie was moaning against Eric's lips as they continued kissing and Eric couldn't hold himself anymore. He roamed her body with his strong hands and Sookie was holding his head in place. Her small hands were buried in his silky, golden mane. She hadn't realized, she had straddled him and was grinding herself against his obvious state of arousal. Her panties were soaking wet and she found she wanted much more than just a kiss. She was breathless and her body was burning with Eric's expert touch.

"I will take you up on your first offer now," Eric said and kissed her harder. This time Sookie struggled and tried to not succumb to his hot kisses and his seductive touch, but with his experience it was hard not to and she found her body seeking his touch. She didn't struggle much; she was rubbing herself against Eric's chest wishing his shirt would suddenly disappear.

Eric let her catch her breath as he kissed her neck and then he took her lips with his again. His hands struggled to get her closer to him, though it was impossible, she was practically on top of him. Her state of arousal was evident and he rejoiced knowing he had caused it and was more than willing to satisfy it.

"Now I know what the fuss is about, she looks delectable," Pam said, giving Bill a fangy smile and dared him to try anything.

Bill couldn't believe how Sookie looked as she was overcome with passion for Eric. She threw her head back, as Eric kept kissing her neck and her cleavage. She had never reacted that way when they had kissed, in fact, she always pulled back. "Let her go," Bill cried. Eric stopped his ferocious assault on Sookie and smiled at Bill.

"No," Eric replied and continued to lick Sookie's skin.

"Call the magister or the Queen, I don't care," Bill said. All he wanted was for Eric to stop what he was doing to Sookie, although Sookie seemed very happy in Eric's arms and he could smell how much she was enjoying Eric's attentions which had Bill downright furious. He didn't want his Sookie falling to Eric's charms, but it seemed it was too late.

"Are you in love with her, Bill?" Eric asked, but Bill didn't answer again, instead Bill's gaze averted away from them. Eric cupped Sookie's face and kissed her more softly this time; she kissed him back with the same tenderness. She was shivering as his cool hands continued to roam her warm body.

"Do you like me, Sookie?" Eric asked. She nodded and a rosy color spread on her cheeks. "Do you want me?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yes," she replied with a loud moan, throwing her head back, her small hands were buried in his hair while he kept kissing the top of her breasts.

"Tell me you are mine," Eric commanded. Sookie's brown eyes grew big with astonishment and then she seemed to comprehend her current situation, she shook her head. Eric pressed her towards him and she began to struggle on his lap, she used her hands to push against him in a futile attempt to free herself from his strong grip. "What's wrong, sweetness, five seconds ago you were willing to give me everything?" Eric asked, in a darker tone. Sookie's heart started hammering against her chest as she noticed Eric's angry demeanor. She began using her hands and began hitting him to get away to no avail.

Bill struggled to help her, but Eric stared at Bill angrily, in warning. Bill no longer had a claim on Sookie, so he better not intervene.

Eric grew furious and quickly pressed Sookie against the wall, sinking his fangs into her. Sookie cried as she felt Eric's fangs on her neck drawing her life essence out of her. Her legs wrapped around his waist on their own accord. The wetness between her thighs growing as she felt Eric's magnificent frame pressed against her.

Pam had trouble holding Bill, but she managed.

Eric continued his powerful draws as Sookie continued to fight him, but only with her hands. She was hitting and pulling his hair, but her body had given in to him. He moaned into her neck as he continued his forceful feeding and heard her womanly cries, which were music to his ears. The sound her heart was making only served to encourage him further and her blood was pumping so fast, it was flowing so easily into his mouth. She tasted so deliciously sweet.

One second Sookie was hitting Eric, the next she was clawing at him to encourage him to keep going. She started moaning and grinding against him, feeling his massive erection pressed against her. "Oh baby, God I missed you so much," Sookie said as Eric fed from her. She didn't realize what she had said until Eric pulled away from her neck wearing a funny expression and his eyebrows were raised.

Bill was speechless and Pam started laughing.

"Sookie!" Eric exclaimed.

**A\N: I love your reviews...let me know what you think...xoxo**


	3. What is going on?

**Chapter 3 – What is going on?**

"Oops, did I just ruin the whole thing?" Sookie asked, smiling sweetly at Eric and he smiled back at her. "You are a bastard. Look you bit me really hard and you know I don't like those big holes," she exclaimed. He pricked his finger and rubbed his blood on her neck. She gave him a sweet kiss.

"I gotta go pee. I'll be right back," Eric let her down and she sauntered out of his office to the bathroom. He went back to sit on his chair as if nothing happened and Sookie was back in a flash to sit on Eric's lap.

"Forgive me?" He asked with his puppy eyes.

She rolled her eyes. "I'll forgive you, if you call the Magister to retrieve this piece of shit," she said.

He kissed her lips. "Done," he said. Sookie turned to look at a still stunned Bill while Eric made the phone call.

"You did fall for that sweet Southern naïve girl, didn't you?" Sookie asked Bill.

"Everyone does," Pam said.

"Ahh, you are so sweet," Sookie said smiling at Pam who was shaking her head before Eric hung up.

"He wants a full report and he wants to see us," Eric said. She nodded.

"I think we must let Mr. Compton know of what's going to happen next, before he goes into shock. Do vampires go into shock?" Sookie asked before realizing that Eric noticed how she hadn't cleaned herself. "What, you want me to go take a shower? You are usually turned on when your sweet, innocent little virgin is soaked in blood," she said. "I could always take Pam up on her offer. She said she'd lick me clean," Sookie said with genuine excitement.

"Lover, I was having fun," Eric pouted.

"I was doing a good impersonation of an unwilling human, but you got me all hot and bothered when you bit me," she explained, knowing he still wasn't letting her off the hook just. "Alright, we'll play catch the fairy next," she said to make up for ruining their theatrics.

"What the fuck is going on?" Bill asked, exasperated. The doors opened and two vampire body guards held Bill.

"William Compton, you are hereby found guilty and will be transferred to the magister's custody to receive punishment for the following charges: the Chicago massacre, killing two humans you glamoured to beat up Miss Stackhouse, taking the life of Longshadow while he was under my protection and acting as delivery boy to procure human pets for the Queen of Louisiana," Eric declared.

"God, you sound so hot when you use your sheriff tone," Sookie said. Eric laughed and shook his head. Sookie removed herself from Eric's lap and made her way to stand in front of Bill.

"I hope you enjoyed the small sips of my blood. Do you know it is a great offense to spill royal blood?" Sookie asked, leaning against Eric's desk.

Bill's eyes widened in astonishment. "Royal blood?" Bill asked.

"Don't play coy with me, Bill," Sookie snapped. "You are fully aware of my ancestry. Did you think that I was unaware of who I am?" She asked, outraged, but Bill didn't know what to say. "Oh you really did," Sookie said in a playful tone. "Tell me," she whispered, getting closer to him. "All those nights when you felt my lust, did you think I was thinking of you?" She demanded.

"I know you were. My blood told me so," Bill answered. Eric, Sookie and Pam burst into laughter.

"You really are an idiot," Sookie said. She stood in front of him and stared at his eyes directly to assure him that she was not lying. "All those nights, I was in Eric's arms. Anything you felt was because of what he makes me feel. I had to brush my teeth every time after you kissed me and frankly to this day, I have no idea how I managed not to throw up afterwards." Sookie said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Eww. You kissed him?" Pam asked, thoroughly revolted with the idea of Sookie's plump and beautiful lips touching Bill. No matter if Eric was her master, she wouldn't have kissed that pathetic vampire to discover information.

"I can command you to do it to punish you," Eric threatened, knowing what Pam's thoughts were in that moment from their Maker/Child bond.

"Disgusting," Pam tried to look sickened, which only caused Sookie to giggle. "I will find you a tooth paste, something with antibacterial in it, though I don't think they have made one strong enough yet. Perhaps you should wash your mouth with some kind of detergent," Pam suggested, shivering. "Was there tongue involved?" Pam questioned. If so Sookie definitely needed to clean her mouth with detergent.

"Don't worry, Pam. I cleaned my mouth the few times I had to kiss him and there was definitely no tongue involved," Sookie shivered, before lifting her dress to produce a cell phone that she kept strapped to her thigh.

"Hadley," Sookie greeted. Bill's eyes almost came out of their sockets and he still hadn't managed to pickup his jaw from the floor after Sookie's confessions.

"Bind that bitch in silver. Someone will be there shortly to pick her up," Sookie ordered and Bill was about to start trembling. He was even more confused than the first night when he rose to find out he was a night walker.

"I'll see you tomorrow night for the hearing. Kisses…Hey, I almost forgot, Gran wants to see us this weekend with Grandpa. She is baking cookies for us," Sookie said. Bill could actually hear Hadley's squeal of laughter.

Since there was no more reason for Bill to pretend and be a gentleman towards Sookie, he dropped his façade. "What the fuck is going on?" Bill demanded. Eric smirked at him.

"You have no authority here and you are in no position to make any demands. Tomorrow, at your hearing, you will find out. Take him," Eric ordered.

Bill was taken by the guards and still confused as ever not knowing what hell had just happened. Was Sookie working for Eric or the magister or both? Both bodyguards were massive and strong and Bill knew they were both older than him. "I'll make a deal with you," he offered desperately.

The two bodyguards smiled at him. "You have nothing to offer and don't even try anything, it will only make matters worse for you," one of the bodyguards said, as he threw Bill in a coffin and bound it in with silver. Both bodyguards started roaring with laughter and drove away in the black SUV.

"I'll lick you clean, Lover," Eric suggested and took Sookie into the Fangtasia bathroom. Pam took Ginger to the basement, because she refused to let Eric and Sookie get to her. When those two go at it, there is not stopping them.

Eric was kissing Sookie with the experience only he possessed and Sookie kissed him back with the passion she held for him. Their love was forbidden, but that didn't stop either of them. Sookie was promised to someone who she hadn't met and she hoped she never would.

She remembered when she got offered this assignment by the Magister. She accepted it right away, not knowing how much this was going to change her life. The moment she met Eric Northman she became enamored with him and his charms. It was love at first sight. The Magister explained to Sookie that she would be under Eric's protection while she worked for him. Two seconds later after the magister had left them alone to discuss how they were going to proceed on their assignment, they were all over each other.

No words were necessary between them, because the attraction was mutual and instantaneous; they knew it was meant to be. Though that night they promised each other their hearts, they hadn't sealed their promised. Sookie was to remain untouched for her future husband.

"Eric, take me," She pleaded with a passionate tone, as his cool body pressed against her warm one. There was nothing else he wanted more than that.

"Sookie," he whispered and she knew what that meant. Her brown eyes were pleading with him while his icy blue eyes were staring right back at her brown ones. He knew he couldn't deny her anything she asked of him, because he loved her from the moment he had laid eyes on her. And yet he knew it was wrong of him to do what she was asking, he simply couldn't find the strength to deny her that one thing.

"I don't care, Eric. I love you, please." Tears started falling from her face. "I know what my duties are as a Fairy princess, but my heart is yours and I refuse to give myself to another man that is not you. Please, if you love me as you say you do, make love to me," she pleaded. He gave her a small nod and turned the water off. He dried her and gave her the black dress Pam had gotten for her.

They left Fangtasia and drove to Eric's house. While Sookie was nervous, she was sure of what she wanted to do. It was her body and she was going to decide who she was going to spend her first time with, not the ancient law of her race, not her godfather and not her great grandfather. Her heart had chosen who to love and that was Eric Northman.

**A\N: I hope this chapter answered some of your questions *winks*...Ahem I know you have a few more now, but I promise all will be answered in due time. Let me know what your thoughts are on this chapter...xoxo.**


	4. Claiming My Mate

**A\N: The title says it all...**

**Chapter 4 – Claiming My Mate**

Eric held Sookie's hands. "Are you sure lover?" He asked her once they were in his bedroom, a place where he had fantasized taking Sookie on many nights since they first met. She nodded, smiling sweetly at him, winning his heart over and over every single time she did that. Now that he knew her, he knew that smile was reserved for him only. "What about…?" He asked before, she silenced him, pressing her two small, warm fingers against his cool lips.

"Right now there is only you and me, nothing else. I love you with all my heart," she said and then she replaced her fingers with her warm lips. Eric held her to him and kissed her with passion. No one was going to take her from him. No one. He would kill anyone who tried.

Sookie felt when she had been lowered to his bed. He began removing his clothes slowly, just as she liked. They had touched each other many times and done other things, because they couldn't stay away from each other. He had a magnificent body, a true work of art. His muscles rippled as he crawled to her.

She licked her lips because finally she was going to have all of him inside of her. She was so wet already for him, and knowing what was going to happen next made her even wetter. She threw her dress carelessly and Eric removed her strapless bra and her panties lazily, kissing her warm skin in the process.

Even though Eric had seen Sookie naked before, he couldn't stop himself from admiring her naked form. She was truly beautiful. Every time his eyes met hers, he could feel his body come alive as her smoldering stare devoured him slowly, igniting flames within him that he had never knew existed.

"I love you," he said to her. He knew those words would soothe her for now and carried with them everything else he wanted to say to her. He crawled over to her side and kissed her slowly, savoring her rich, exquisite and unique taste that set her apart from any creature that existed in this world. He felt her warm lips kissing his neck and chest or wherever she could as he too worshipped her body. It was as if he was wrapped his body with the softest of silk, bathed in the most uniquely wonderful aroma.

He felt her body getting warmer for him and her arousing scent grew stronger. He traced his lips slowly, enjoying each curve intensely, feeling that he would not have enough time to kiss her properly. After he had spent enough time, touching, kissing and licking her delicious curves, he finally landed in those soft curls he desired to kiss every single night. He kissed her sex, reverently, slowly eliciting endless moans and cries as his name fell from her luscious lips. It was just utterly perfect.

He didn't understand what good deed he had done along the way to deserve her, but he was happy because at the moment as she was giving herself to him, her most valuable treasure. He pushed two of his fingers inside of her, as he licked her clit to test her readiness. She was soaking wet and ready for him.

He guided his erection to her entrance and pushed slowly, as they stared into each other's eyes with love. Sookie felt tears in her eyes, threatening to spill out, and it wasn't because it hurt having Eric inside of her for the first time, it was because she loved him, and she knew he loved her as well. They were finally together.

Eric felt how tight she was and he was afraid to hurt her, so he stopped moving inside of her. He pulled out, which caused her to whimper at the loss of him. He kissed her sex slowly to alleviate the hurt, he had already broken the barrier and her virginal blood was spilling from within her. He licked her virgin blood and praised the gods for such glorious tribute. He massaged her sex slowly, once she was wet again, he entered her again slowly.

"I don't want to hurt you, but you are so small," he said softly. Her tears had already spilled.

"I know, but just don't pull out again," she pleaded, having felt an empty void in her chest when he had left her. She thought he had not liked her, but as soon as his lips kissed her curls with such devotion, she knew she had been wrong. She welcomed him again and tried to relax. She stopped focusing on the pain instead she focused on the beautiful man that was above her, loving her.

He kissed her softly and stopped moving when she tensed again. He captured her lips and licked them softly while he massaged her soft breasts, but it wasn't enough for him. He wanted to touch her everywhere. He kissed her face tenderly and returned to her lips. He wanted to devour her with his lips, as they both were becoming one. Her warms hands were, as desperate to touch him everywhere as he was to touch her. Little by little, he started pushing deeper inside. Although he was not all the way inside, he started thrusting slowly, in and out to give her some pleasure.

"Are you okay, Lover?" He asked her because she hadn't said anything. He didn't like the fact that she was crying, so he licked her tears away.

"Yes, it hurts a little, but I'm fine. Don't stop. I like feeling you inside of me," she said, smiling at him and he knew she was being honest.

He remembered the first night he had seen her. He couldn't even concentrate on the Magister's words. She smelled strongly of the sun, something he had not witnessed for a millennium. She also carried a scent of exotic flowers and something sweet. She had a special golden glow, and her smile, which was the most beautiful, charming smile he had ever seen on a woman. He felt his heart wanting to beat, for the first time since he had been turned. He had been so hard that he couldn't keep his fangs from coming out at the sight of her and now she was in his arms and they were making love.

"You are so beautiful. I don't deserve this, but I want you so much I can't stop myself," he said and claimed her lips in a fiery kiss, as if he could devour her. She kissed him back with the same force.

She felt his muscles flexing as he roamed his body, setting him on fire. She started moving her hips, wanting more friction. She felt her channels spilling and that cream that he loved from her and then he groaned, as he easily started pumping in and out of her.

"Eric," she moaned, as his expert lips kissed the sensitive spots on her neck and her breasts.

"So perfect, so beautiful," he groaned. He wrapped her legs around him and with one hand under her back he brought her slowly to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck seeking to be closer to him. She pressed her chest against his which was cool and hard, while hers was soft and heaving. It was perfect. The feel of his hard erection pushing against her was anything beyond she could've have imagined. It was pure bliss.

He had always been so sweet to her and still so wild. She loved when he lost all control with her, driving her to depths with wild, passionate desire. Night after night he would suddenly appear in her bedroom, claiming her mouth as if he had been starved all his long life. His wicked kisses sent her into a frenzy she had never known and she knew no one would ever make her feel what Eric did.

The first night she had come to Fangtasia with Bill, it had taken extraordinary control from both of them not to give in to their dark desires, but no more. She clawed her hands into his back, knowing she was drawing blood. She heard him groan and his thrusts deepened, hitting a spot in her that was driving her crazy. She moaned and cried his name as he hit the spot again.

She moved her head to the side. "Bite me," she ordered him.

He wouldn't deny her that pleasure. He sank his fangs into her soft flesh and her blood filled his mouth once again, as it had many times since they met. Before it had been in hiding from everyone while Pam watched so they wouldn't get caught, but now he didn't care. She was his.

He let go of her neck to scream her name to anyone who would be listening. "Bite me, Sookie. Drink from me," he pleaded with her as his powerful thrusts intensified, driven by his euphoria. She bit his shoulder, but his skin was too hard. She tried again and this time she drew blood. Eric went wild with need of her. He kept growling, as she kept drinking from him, her suckling sounds were driving him insane. He felt the moment he became part of her and the intense heat, she had radiated before was now his as well. He felt it roll off of her and become part of him. He had no idea sharing blood with a fairy would be so intense, so beautiful, so perfect.

Sookie felt her magic getting stronger, enveloping her in strong waves as if approving of what they had done. She knew what would happen now that they had exchanged blood and she was beyond happy. His blood was unlike any elixir she had tasted in her land; it was unique, just as Eric was. She kept sucking harder, knowing his wound would seal shut soon. She became greedy and wanted to be one with him. She felt how he came in and out of her, how his strong hands held her against him and his luscious lips kept caressing her soft skin. It was beyond any magic she had witnessed. Utter perfection.

"Tell me you are mine," he pleaded and kissed her shoulder.

"I'm yours, Eric Northman," she whispered. Eric was not prepared for what those words would do to him.

"Mine!" he growled. He roared in utter happiness and he sank his fangs into her neck again. The bliss they both felt made them climax together. Sookie screamed as she came and she felt Eric feeding from her again. He licked her wound softly, knowing he had been too rough with her, but he couldn't have stopped that bite if his life had depended on it. It was as if that would forever brand her as his. And that was exactly what it did, but neither of them knew that.

He cupped her face and kissed her pink, luscious lips softly. "I love you," he told her.

"I love you too, baby. This is the best night of my existence. Thank you for giving this to me," she said, smiling at him.

"No, Lover. Thank you." He kissed her lips almost in reverence and held her to him. They held each other for a few minutes, but he felt how tired she was and tomorrow night was going to be hard for them both. He rolled them on the bed and held her against his strong frame while he felt her sink into unconsciousness. He wanted to tell her, it was him who she was promised to, but her god father and her great grand-father had forbid it. He was happy knowing she loved him and she was his, for now and forever. A grin crept up on his face. Who would've believed, he would fall in love with the daughter of his enemy?

**A\N: I hope you liked their first time...Let me know I love reading your reviews...xoxo**

**Next Chapter will be Bill's trial.**


	5. Bill's Trial

**Chapter 5 – Bill's Trial**

When Sookie awake it was late in the afternoon. She was happy, but then fear overwhelmed her. She was afraid for Eric's undead life. She was afraid she had risked Eric for a moment of happiness. The full force of what she had done hit her. She started crying and cursing non-stop. Eric woke feeling her despair, her rage, but mostly, her fear.

"Sookie," he said, all groggy.

She didn't even want to look at him, feeling guilty for her behavior, would he forgive her?

Seeing she didn't answer or turn to look at him, he held her by her waist and turned her to look at him. "What's wrong?" He asked. She covered her face, not wanting to see him. "You regret it?" He asked, his undead heart was about to have a breakdown if she did.

"I'm so selfish…" she sobbed "I just put you in a dangerous position. Please forgive me," she begged. Eric still didn't understand why she was crying. "My family is going to hurt you when they find out what we have done." She explained. Eric held her small body against his, comforting her. He kissed the top of her head.

"Sookie," he called softly. Sookie raised her head and stared at him. "I love you and I promise you no one will take you from me. No one, do you understand?" More tears fell from her eyes. "I will fight for you, to keep you with me if that is what you want. Just tell me that is what you want," he pleaded.

"I do. I always want to be with you, but I cannot risk your life. I can't" she said. He claimed her lips in a soul-searing kiss. His lips were demanding and so were hers. In her short life, no one had ever kissed her the way Eric did. His lips moved in a sinful way, reaching her soul with a simple touch. That moment she knew, she would do anything to stay with him. Anything.

Eric claimed her body again and made love to her showing her what she meant to him. When they were both about to have their moment, he bit her on her breast, not wanting to mark her beautiful skin. They both screamed when they climaxed, both coming down from their shattering encounter. Eric pressed a soft kiss to her neck where he had bitten her last night after she told him she was his. On her neck was now a very intriguing mark, two small, silvery dots on her throbbing vein.

He knew for a fact she didn't have them before and he also knew that he had done it, but he had no clue why they were there. He was stunned at what he saw and Sookie noticed. Shocked was the understatement of the century, at least for him. He had never heard of such a thing. Did it have to do with the fact that she was part fae?

"What's wrong?" She asked, bewildered by his baffled expression. He held her in his arms and carried her back to the bathroom, when they were both in front of the mirror he pointed at her neck. She frowned and touched her neck. She could see the defined marks on her neck. "What do you think it means?" She asked. When she brushed her marked skin, she felt no bumps, but Eric felt it on his chest.

He felt a strange, swirly sensation. He brought his hand to his chest and removed her hand. He touched the marks to see if he would experience the same sensation and sure enough, he did.

"I'm not sure Lover, but I feel something in my chest when you touch them or I for that matter," Eric explained.

They knew they had to go to the hearing and had no time to dwell on her marks. They showered quickly and got dressed. They made it quickly to the junk yard were everyone was already waiting for them to appear.

"Sookie," Eric said, softly holding both of her hands in his. "I know you are scared, but you have to trust me," he pleaded. She nodded. "You will do and accept everything I will say tonight and I promise, we will stay together," he said sharply.

"Eric," she was going to argue, but Eric pressed his cool finger into her warm lips.

"I need you to trust me. Please, Lover," he pleaded. She nodded. He hugged her and kissed her softly before they stepped out of the car.

The hearing was going to be more than Bill's judgment. The Queen was going to be judged as well, but something else was supposed to take place this evening that Sookie was not aware of.

Eric and Sookie walked towards the Magister, both nodding their heads towards him in a reverent greeting. The Magister was seated on a chair that was on top of an old truck. He was looking down with disgust at Bill and Sophie-Ann. He was glad both vampires had been apprehended and there was enough evidence for all their crimes.

A growl came from the opposite side of where Sookie and Eric had entered, another vampire was bound in silver and thrown at the Magister's feet. Bill shivered when he saw his maker bound in silver, crumpled on the floor and her fangs were missing. Whatever was going to take place this evening, he knew it wasn't going to be pretty. Not in the least.

"Do you know why you are here, William Compton?" The Magister asked in his cool tone while he played with a cane with both his hands.

Bill wasn't sure whether to feign ignorance or answer honestly. "The Sheriff read me the charges," Bill answered instead.

The Magister smirked. "Do you have something to say in your defense?" The Magister asked.

"I was set up by a fae hybrid. You cannot hold me accountable for these charges. I was following my Queen's orders and my Maker's as well. I cannot disobey them, they have my loyalty," Bill argued.

"Lorena, did you order William to seduce women in Chicago and slaughter them exposing our secret?" The Magister asked. Lorena only shook her head.

"I released him and he continued to feed wildly with no reservations," Lorena replied.

Bill hissed at his maker. He thought she didn't know. He had continued on his own, feeding from unwilling humans as he pleased. He had been wrong. So he was not being judged for the time he spent with his maker but for his deeds afterwards.

"I see," The Magister commented. "You are no longer bound to your maker so you cannot be following her commands. She did not command you to glamour two drainers and beat up Miss Stackhouse, she did not command you to send Longshadow to this final death, she did not command you to procure a fae hybrid for your Queen so whose orders were you following?" The Magister asked.

Bill hissed and turned to look at his Queen. "Ahh yes, the pretty Sophie-Ann, were you following her orders?" The Magister asked.

"Yes," Bill hissed.

"I fail to see how you were setup," The Magister said coolly.

"I was to procure Miss Stackhouse by any means necessary. I was not aware she was baiting me to kill another vampire with the Sheriff," Bill said in his defense.

"Sheriff?" The Magister asked.

"We did not set him up, Magister. I summoned Miss Stackhouse to my bar, requesting her aid to expose a thief among my employees. When Longshadow found himself discovered, he attacked Miss Stackhouse and Compton took that moment to send my underling to his final death." Eric replied.

"Is this true, Miss Stackhouse?" The Magister asked. He had read their report, but still it was protocol to ask such question, especially since the authority was recording this trial.

"Yes, Magister," Sookie replied with a serene tone.

"Any last words, Compton?" The Magister asked.

Bill was astonished by the words the Magister used. Surely he was not going to send him to his final death for these charges. Bill felt his blood drain from his face and he became even paler which caused the Magister to laugh at Bill's sudden expression of fear. Bill only shook his head. What else could he say?

"Sophie-Ann, you are hereby relinquished from your title and sentenced to ten years in silver seclusion," The Magister stated. Sophie-Ann hissed.

Hadley chose that moment to join Sookie and took her hand, both women stared down at Sophie-Ann who had been under the watchful eye of Hadley, also by the Magister's request.

"Godric, have you met with council to decide Mr. Compton's fate?" The Magister asked.

Godric came from the shadows. Eric and Sookie both stiffened at Godric's presence, both for very different reasons, and yet the same.

"I have, but there is something else that needs to be addressed that pertains to the Queen and Mr. Compton," Godric said staring at both vampires who were being judged.

"And that is?" The Magister queried.

"They attempted to kidnap a member of the royal family that is under my protection. Mr. Compton also tried to murder Sookie's grandmother and as Sookie's godfather, I demand Compton's final death," Godric requested.

This time, Bill knew they were not joking. Bill knew Godric to be the oldest vampire in the Americas. He knew his demise was imminent.

**A\N: I hoped you enjoyed it. Have you seen the small sneak peek for TB season 4 with a very shirtless Eric. Yum! What? No...Visit my blog I posted it there for you (you can find the link on my profile page)...wait, wait Review first and then you can go and enjoy the video. I'll know if you cheated...xoxo**.


	6. Louisiana's new King

**A/N: Thank you for all the great reviews. There seems to be some confusion about Godric's role in Sookie's life. He is her godfather which in my story means he was assigned at her protector in this realm. He is to guide her and instruct her in the ways of the supernaturals. I hope this helps.**

**Chapter 6 – Louisiana's new King**

"But Gran is not dead," Bill replied, urgently. He heard Sookie tell Hadley that on the phone or was she only joking? He still didn't understand how that could be possible anyway.

"No, I am not dead. No thanks to you, Compton," Gran replied in her authoritative tone, even harsher than the Magister's.

Bill froze at the sound of her voice and when he turned around, sure enough Gran was standing there with and her expression was not the same towards him as he remembered it. How did she survive? He saw her die; he heard her heart stop beating when he killed her. It had taken him great effort not to lick her blood from the floor or to sink his fangs into her, but he had controlled himself in order to leave Sookie unprotected and vulnerable.

"Close your mouth, Compton, it was just a spell to protect me," Gran said, at seeing Bill's shocked expression. She made her way down to hug both her granddaughters. Sookie giggled when she heard Gran admonish Bill.

"Mrs. Stackhouse, it is an honor to still have you among the living," the Magister said, greeting her, "Or should I call you by your true name, Mrs. Brigant?" The Magister queried.

"Adele Brigant to you," Gran replied. The Magister gave her a small, but reverent nod.

"Godric, what was the Council's decision?" The Magister asked, returning to the original subject.

"They agreed with your decree and your sentence for Sophie-Ann," Godric replied.

"Very well, should we proceed or is there anything else we need to discuss?" The Magister asked.

"There is only one more thing, Sookie please join me," Godric called. Sookie looked up to meet Eric's blue eyes, knowing that when her godfather sees her marks, he would know what had transpired between her and Eric. Eric gave her a small nod, encouraging her. She walked past the vampires and joined Godric, giving him a hug.

"It seems, little one, you are keeping a secret from me," Godric said, touching the newly acquired marks on her neck. Godric glanced at Eric and saw him stiffened. "Eric," Godric called. Eric was suddenly next to Sookie, holding her hand and his arm around her shoulders protectively.

"I was under the impression that Miss Stackhouse had to remain untouched for her intended. Have you broken the rules, Eric?" The Magister questioned understanding what was happening and picking up on Sookie's changed scent. She reeked of Eric.

Bill was still unsure of what was going on, but he definitely didn't like knowing Sookie was no longer a virgin.

"I only claimed what is mine," Eric replied defiantly. "Sookie is mine!" Eric declared. Godric wanted to laugh, but he had to remain serene.

"Ah," the Magister shook his head. "Eric, I chose you from all the enforcers to play sheriff and you have let me down," the Magister replied. "Godric, there must be something I can do to compensate you for this insult," The Magister inquired.

Bill and Sophie-Ann were shocked to learn that Eric was an enforcer.

"Eric, what have you done?" Niall asked. Sookie turned to see her great-grandfather standing in his usual pristine clothes staring at both of them. "We had an agreement," Niall replied angrily.

"Does it not matter what I want?" Sookie asked upset, her eyes filled with tears.

"Dear one, you must understand that our laws are sacred and you were to remain under Eric's and Godric's protection in this realm. Both have disobeyed my rules. Do you not care for your intended," Niall asked, clearly upset with Sookie. It didn't escape his notice how Eric tried to reassure her or protect her. Godric had been right after all.

"I do not want him," Sookie replied.

"You have not even met him child," Niall replied.

"I will not love him. My heart already belongs to someone. I'm sorry Papa, but I cannot go through with this," Sookie replied while holding on to Eric's strong hand. She was so afraid of what would happen next, but she couldn't marry another. She loves Eric.

"You are denying him his right?" Niall asked.

"Sookie, you can't deny him his rights with at least knowing who he is," Godric said before Sookie could reply.

"Godric is right, Sookie, don't deny him his right. At least consent to know who he is before you make a decision," Eric requested and winked at her. Sookie was very confused. Shouldn't Eric be telling her to dump her intended, but she remembered Eric's words from the car and obeyed her godfather.

"I will meet this…man," she agreed reluctantly and with obvious disdain, "but that does not mean I will accept him," she said firmly to her great-grandfather and her godfather. Eric gave her a hug and spun around with her in his arms. She wasn't sure what he was happy about, but she enjoyed his playful reaction.

"Ahem…I'm confused," the Magister declared. Bill was nodding too, even though the conversation didn't really concern him because his life was about to be over.

"Well, in order for this to be perfectly legal, we need Sookie's intended to execute the sentence that has been declared against Mr. Compton," Godric explained. The Magister nodded in agreement with Godric's words. It had been her blood that had been spilled, so her intended should be the one do deliver the sentence.

"I don't give a fuck about Miss Stackhouse's personal life and I have rights as a monarch," Sophie-Ann said.

"Oh my dear, perhaps you have failed to hear that you were relieved of your title earlier," the Magister reminded her.

"As long as there is no other monarch assigned to the state than I remain in power," she argued.

"Oh yes, that is true, but don't worry we will remedy that in a moment. Nan, if you will," the Magister called. Nan stepped forward with a folder in hand. The Magister reviewed the papers and handed them back to her before two bodyguards held the Queen and forced her to sign the papers. In order for her power to be relinquished legally, another vampire would have to accept the title and sign the papers. Nan handed the papers to Godric and Eric stared at him questioningly. Godric took the pen from Nan and signed the papers, handing them back to Nan who also signed and delivered them to the Magister.

"By the power vested in me, I hereby declare Godric the new King of Louisiana. Now, dear, is there anything you want to say before you are taken away?" The Magister asked Sophie-Anne.

"When I get out, all of you will pay for this," she warned.

"Careful, dear, there are rumors that some vampires meet their final death during seclusion. If I were you, I would keep my pretty mouth shut. Take her," the Magister ordered and Sophie-Anne was taken away, still swearing to kill them all when she was finally let out.

"Now, Miss Stackhouse, let's take care of your problem. Godric, call her intended," the Magister ordered.

Sookie was a wreck of nerves. Was that man here, watching everything? Did he hear she had no intention of taking him up on his offer? What would Eric's reaction be when she met said man? Of one thing she was sure; she wasn't going to take this man up on his offer. No siree. He can go fly a kite for all she cared. Who the fuck was this man to ask for her hand in marriage without even meeting her? She was furious as more questions assaulted her. All she wanted to do was tell said man she was Eric's and she was no longer untouched, hopefully that would get rid of his interest for her. But then she had no idea why he was so interested in her in the first place. Did he know her? Was it someone she knew?

"I'm Sookie's intended," Eric said and then he heard a loud thud. When he turned, Sookie was passed out on the floor.

**A/N: How do you think Sookie will react to the news when she comes to? How do you think Bill react knowing Eric is the one to send him to his final death?**

**Thank you for everyone who has stopped by my blog to visit (link on my profile). I added a link to a video between Luna, the new shapeshifter, and Sam. I also added a link on the home page to Jessica's blog. It is very funny.**

**Don't forget to review...xoxo**


	7. Final Duel

**A/N: Sorry for the delay on this story. I had some health issues and was unable to post this chapter sooner. It will take me a little longer to post the next chapters since I got a new job, but I will post them. I know you are dying to know what Sookie is going to do and I promise this chapter deals with Bill's demise. I came up with his demise while heavy medicated. **

**You have been Warned!**

**Chapter 7 – Final Duel**

"Sookie," Eric called, cradling her body in his arms. "Sookie," he called again. Sookie's eyes started opening. Her vision was blurry at first and then 'Whack', Eric's face was turned by a slap from his little fairy princess.

"Dear one, stop this. Hear me out," Godric pleaded. Sookie's eyes were filled with tears.

"You knew?" She said accusingly at Eric, sobbing. "Is this some kind of sick, twisted joke?" She asked, enraged, yet in the back of her mind she hoped it wasn't. She prayed he had a good reason for hiding this from her. She would not be able to take lies from him, not from him, as he is the one man she has entrusted with her heart and soul.

"I love you, Sookie," Eric replied, helplessly. He hoped she would feel the truth in his statement. Sookie clung to him feeling the love through their small bond that now they shared. "I was forbidden to tell you. I love you," he repeated, pressing her small frame to his, hating the fact that he had hurt her. Eric was angry with Niall and Godric, who both were sharing the same smug expression. When Eric saw their expression, he knew they had both confabulated to do this to him and Sookie, because they both had rejected the idea of being coerced into a marriage of convenience.

"Enough of this, Sweetie," Gran called.

Sookie kept staring at her family and her lover. Gran's dominant look was telling Sookie to believe the words from her Viking.

"I love you too, Eric. I just…" She didn't even know what to say. "I love you. God, I love you so much," she said and claimed his cool lips in a fiery kiss.

"Sookie!" Gran called before Sookie buried her face in Eric's chest.

"Not that your little soap opera is not entertaining, but I would rather get to the task at hand," the Magister called.

"They need to talk first," Gran said firmly, shutting the Magister very effectively.

"Do you accept me, Sookie?" Eric asked, still with her in his arms. She nodded frantically. Hadley was beside herself jumping up and down. "Will you be my wife, Sookie Brigant?" Eric asked and Godric produced a small, black velvet box.

"Yes, yes," Sookie said excitedly. Eric opened the box and gave her a stunningly beautiful ring with a pink heart diamond. Inside the diamond Sookie could discern a small shape. She stared at Eric, wondering what it was because even with her fae vision she couldn't figure out the small shape.

"It is a star filled with my blood and yours." Sookie wanted to kiss him silly and jump him right there, but Gran would probably slap her upside the head if she did that. She blushed furiously as she noticed their not so polite position. Eric placed the ring on her finger, before letting her up.

"May we continue?" The Magister asked, looking directly at Gran. Gran nodded smiling at the Magister.

Bill was getting tired of all these theatrics. "I challenge Eric for my life," Bill said. He wasn't going to let Eric just remove his life without a fight. He would take the Viking down with him and enjoy Sookie's tears and screams while seeing her intended dying before her eyes, knowing there was nothing she could do about it. It was his right and it was the law.

"And I accept," Eric replied. Did Bill really think he could overpower Eric? The Magister descended from his chair and stood next to Adele and Godric holding his cane. Sookie just rolled her eyes at the pathetic vampire. No one at the junkyard thought that Bill would overcome Eric in a fair fight.

"This should be a duel to the final death," the Magister announced to the crowd. "Eric, since you are the one being challenged, you have the right to choose a weapon," the Magister said.

Eric smirked. "No weapons," Eric declared. "I choose Godric as my second," Eric said.

"Very well. Compton, who do you choose as your second?" The magister asked. Bill knew his maker would not stand for him and he didn't trust anyone else.

"I'll be his second," Gran announced since no one appealed to the vampire. Everyone turned to look at Gran ready to start protesting, but she gave them a look that held their mouths shut. "I will, however, if is not too much to ask, would like to borrow your cane," she said to Magister. He didn't understand why she would be in need of it, but he agreed.

"Do you have any objections, Compton?" The Magister asked. Bill only shook his head.

Gran walked towards the vampire and started massaging his shoulders to give him courage, because dear lord, she knew he would need it. "Go for the jugular," Gran whispered. Hadley and Sookie were giggling non-stop. Bill only turned to look at Gran, puzzled. She gave him a little pat on his butt.

Eric and Bill moved to the center of the junkyard where a circle had formed from the attending vampires and non-vampires. The Magister was standing next to Gran, just in case.

Eric and Bill started growling and hissing, both baring their fangs at each other. There was a blur of movement, a deep growl, and Bill landed just mere inches away from Gran.

"Stand up," Gran chided and hit him with the cane. He stood up again and the circling continued. There was a whirl wind of movement with more hissing, growling just as a limp was thrown over to the gathered crowd. When the movements stopped, Bill was lying on the ground and Eric stood a few feet away from him.

"Oh dear," Gran called. "Time out," she said to the magister. The magister only rolled his eyes. Eric went to stand next to Godric.

"You are not doing so well. You almost had him, what are you doing?" Grand admonished. Bill only growled at Gran, so she hit him with the cane again. "Stand up, you look pathetic. Come on, you can take him. He is almost out of breath," Gran whispered, shamelessly encouraging Bill. Bill growled again. "Now, now, don't say I didn't try to help you," Gran replied. Bill stood up.

"May we continue?" The Magister asked, impatiently. Gran nodded and returned to hold her position next to the Magister. The circling began again. Gran held Sookie's hand even though she knew Sookie was not worried at all. "Honey, your man is a brute, look what he did to poor Bill. I'm glad he is winning," Grand said, patting Sookie's hand.

"Gran, you make a terrible second," Godric commented.

"Oh hush, I'm doing my best to encourage Bill not to die so soon. Poor thing is all alone," Gran replied. The Magister shook his head and then another limb went flying up in the air.

Gran approached the dying vampire. "Oh honey," Gran said, looking at her charge. "Now how are you going to kill him?" Gran asked. Bill had no arms and had several wounds on his face and abdomen. "You look pale, poor thing. Magister, help him up," Gran called. The Magister approached the dying vampire and helped him to stand. Even then, Bill stood in a defensive position. "Do go for the jugular this time, though I'm not sure you can do much damage. I would give you the cane to hit him, but you can't even hold it now," Grand said and resumed her position with the Magister.

The duel ended a few seconds later when a head went flying and landed just inches away from Gran. "I did try my best, but he had it coming. Can we go home now? I'm exhausted, all this fighting is not sitting well with me," Gran said.

Lorena was crying, watching Bill's demise from behind the gathered crowd, but left before anyone noticed.

"I'll take you home, Gran," Hadley said and they started walking away.

"Uh, Adele, my cane…" the Magister began to say.

"Oh you are a dear, thank you so much for the gift. I'm sure you will find another one from wherever this one came from. I really enjoyed tonight's events. Call me when you come to visit us again," Grand said. Godric and Niall started laughing as the Magister stared at Adele walking away with his cane.

Gran was inspecting her newly acquired cane when she noticed it unsheathed. When she pulled it away, she revealed a pointy sword.

"Oh, it is a silver sword," Hadley commented.

"Now you tell me. This could've been so helpful. I just hope another stupid vampire tries to attack me again and then I will try this on them," she warned, putting her cane away. Hadley just shook her head.

**A/N: What do you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Review...xoxo**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story and for those of you who have visited my blog (link on profile page) have you visited lately?**


	8. Mine!

**Chapter 8 - Mine!**

"I'm not getting married," Eric replied, angrily.

"We have talked about this many times, Eric. You do not have a choice," Godric replied. Eric had hit the wall of the Magister's study yet again. "I will order you to if you keep delaying this," Godric added. As Eric's maker, Godric could make Eric obey his command. It was part of their maker/child bond. Eric hissed, upset once more.

Eric started thinking of all the ways his future wife could have a deadly accident, humans were so fragile. Though, his future wife was a hybrid, a fae hybrid. Vampires were addicted to Faeries, so it shouldn't be that hard. He could have a drinking accident and end her pitiful life.

"Eric!" Godric admonished. Eric muttered something under his breath.

"Godric, I'm not marrying this…woman," Eric said with obvious disdain.

"Eric, you have searched for a companion for so many years and I have found one for you," Godric said while smiling enthusiastically at his progeny.

"I can choose for myself. I had chosen Pam. I'm very proud of her and you are proud of her too. I do not understand why you have picked this woman for me. I'm very capable of choosing one myself," Eric growled.

"Yes, for one evening. You will protect her and you will marry her. I will remind you, she must stay untouched," Godric said in a definite tone.

Eric snorted. "The fact that she is still untouched should alert you something is wrong with this woman. What woman in this day and age is a virgin? She must have some kind of defect, perhaps three legs a huge mole on her face or maybe she stinks," Eric shuddered.

"Eric!" Godric said again. Eric and Godric were at the Magister's compound waiting patiently for Godric's goddaughter who would be working for the Magister on a deep undercover job. Eric was the one assigned to make sure nothing happened to her. "Remember, she does not know who you are or what you are to her. Do treat her with the utmost respect, as she is not like the women you are used to. She is a proper lady and there is nothing wrong with her. She is a very beautiful young lady. I'm leaving and hope that you carry out my orders without my intervention." Godric said.

Godric turned around and left Eric growling and muttering non-stop while waiting for this woman he was to protect. Godric met with Pam further down the hallway and both were trying hard not to laugh at Eric's hysterics about the marriage.

Eric was trying very hard to occupy his mind staring at the works of art the Magister had collected over the years. He was trying very hard to avoid the subject of his distress. He was currently starting at a painting of a Grecian vase filled with flowers. The painting looked so vivid and the colors were mesmerizing.

"That is my favorite painting as well," an angelic voice said. Eric hardened at the sound and though for many centuries Eric had no need to breathe, his breath caught in his throat. He turned around slowly to see the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, his fangs descended automatically as a raw hunger assaulted him.

"Eric, this is Sookie. I have talked to her about the subject and I will leave you alone so both of you can discuss what happens from here and how you will keep in touch while avoiding detection by Bill and the Queen. Sookie, Eric will escort you home tonight," the Magister said and left them alone.

Eric had not paid attention to anything the Magister had said. His main focus was the petite woman that stood before him. It was as if the sun had descended and was embodied in this woman. She smelled divine. Her flawless gold hair was shining and she radiated warmth, love, and kindness. Her eyes were so dark, but even then she could tell her soul was pure. Her lips were plump and a rosy color, her heart shape face was perfect. She was wearing a white dress that accentuated her curvy figure.

Eric heard the distinct click of the door closing and he knew he was alone with…Sookie. What a beautiful name, just as her. She was perfect; there were no flaws in her. She was smiling at him and her cheeks had an evident blush. She looked down as he kept staring at her. He approached her at vampire speed and raised her chin so that her beautiful eyes would look at him once more.

He was thinking of something clever to say, something that would make this woman that was to be his fall head over heels for him, but his brain had shut down and all he wanted to do was devour her, inch by inch mark her skin with this scent. Instead of coming up with something intelligent to say his mouth decided to speak what his body wanted to do.

"MINE!" Eric growled at Sookie.

Sookie should've been afraid of the huge vampire that was assigned as her protector, but instead all her lady parts were acting up. She felt like a hormonal teenager all over again when the handsome vampire growled at her, calling her his. Instead of being afraid of his declaration, which she knew darn well what it meant, her heart swelled at his words. Her reaction was something she couldn't have predicted. She stood on her tiptoes, throwing her arms around the vampire and brought him to her, their mouths clashed in a very hot and passionate kiss.

Eric growled again when her warm, sweet lips met his cool ones. There was a sofa and a table nearby where he could throw her down and ravish her. He opened his eyes only to search for the closest furniture where he could put her. He saw the Magister's desk, very effortlessly and without breaking the kiss, he lifted her small body and sat her down on the desk. He buried his hand in her blond curls and kissed her hungrily. He was ravenous and he knew only his Sookie would satiate his hunger.

"Mine!" He growled again, making Sookie's panties were wet with need. Her heart was beating rapidly and her small hands tried to touch him everywhere; more, she needed more of this magnificent specimen of vampire. She wanted to bite him and lick him all over.

She knew Eric was Godric's only child and that made her feel better; though she had to stay untouched for her future husband, but at that moment she did not care. She wanted to get devoured by her vampire. She felt his strong hands roaming her small body; his fingers were taunting her already hardened nipples which earned him a moan from her. She felt the zipper of her small dress getting undone. She leaned away from the vampire to stare at his beautiful blue eyes, which had darkened. She rested her small hand on his cool cheek.

"I must…" she couldn't say the words. She didn't want to stop him from whatever he was going to do to her, because dear Lord, she wanted everything with him.

"I know…but I have to do this…I must," he said softly. She smiled at his words so he lowered the straps to reveal her breasts.

"Bite me!" she said, as his gaze was fixated on her plump breasts. He was staring at her, incredulous at her request. "Someone will, sooner or later and I want you to be the first," she said. He knew that to be true as well. He nodded to her and she laid back on the desk with her legs parted allowing him closer to her. He wrapped her legs around him as his mouth descended on the most beautiful pair of breasts he had ever seen. He cupped one of her breasts softly while he licked her nipple, earning many more moans from her.

"You taste and smell divine," he said while staring directly into her brown eyes. Her hips started moving against him, seeking friction against the noticeable bulge that was in his pants. He positioned himself to hit her spot with his member while he showered her with kisses. Her body grew flushed under his ministrations and he could hear her heart singing to him. As he lavished her with nibbles and endless kisses, he realized she was so close and so was he.

"Sookie, look at me," he called. She raised her head and stared at his blue eyes with their gazes locked just before he opened his mouth wide and sank his fangs into her breast, both moaning. Her blood was spicy and sweet at the same time. He sucked on her breast while staring at her, her eyes were full of tears, but he knew it wasn't because she was in pain. He could taste it in her blood that this encounter gave her much happiness and that was the reason for her tears.

He moaned again as more of her warm blood filled his mouth and made his way down his throat. She ground into him faster and he saw in her eyes when she had her moment, which sent him over the edge. He started cleaning her small wounds and as he did, he wondered how in the hell was he supposed to leave her untouched when all he wanted was to bury himself inside of her.

"You will only be mine!" He warned her. Her cheeks blushed again at his command.

Sookie wanted to say yes, but she knew otherwise. Except in her heart, she knew she would only belong to this handsome warrior who had given her the most wonderful moment of her entire existence.

"I'll only be yours," she answered. He raised her small body and crushed her to him.

"I should've done this years ago," Godric said, as he, Pam and the Magister continued to play their poker game.

"I told you, Godric, Eric is like a teenager. Tell him he can't have something and he would do what he can to have it. Dear Abby calls it reversed psychology," Pam said.

"How long will she have to remain untouched because he was on her the second I left the study?" The Magister asked.

"She doesn't. It was Pam's idea. If we forbade them to not be with each other, they would end up doing it. All I want is for them to be together," Godric said, putting down his cards.

"Did it work?" Asked Niall, as he popped in, joining them.

"Yes, they are together now as Pam had predicted," Godric said. Niall smirked. At last, his great-granddaughter would be safe and with her warrior, her protector.

"I will give you the promised price when they are finally pledged," Niall said to Pam, who licked her lips. She was going to get her very own bottle of pure-fairy blood for her assistance so she would do what she could do get those two lovebirds married as soon as possible. She put her cards down again, grinning widely as she had once again beaten the oldest vampires on earth, yet again. She loved to win.

**A/N: :) *hides avoiding flying objects* - In case you are still confused this is a flashback of when Eric and Sookie first met in my little AU story. As I said in the beginning this will be a short story so there would be only one or two chapters left. I haven't decided wether or not to break the last chapter. Did you like this chapter? I love reading your reviews...*Extremely tight Viking hugs and kisses***

***Thanks for visiting my blog, and leaving your comments* If you read the Sookie Novels, have you read the two chapters that have been published? If not stop by my blog both links are there...**


	9. Protector, Bonded and Husband

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story and I also want to thank Krystal214 and Northwoman for helping me with this story. Also thank you to everyone who has visited my website (link on my profile).**

**Chapter 9 – Protector, Bonded and Husband**

"You look very beautiful, Sookie," Godric complimented, as he entered the room where Sookie was to wait until her great grandfather showed up to take her before her future husband. She was a wreck of nerves.

"Thank you, Godric," she replied, her hands sweating. Godric stood in front of her, offering his hand to her which she took gratefully. He pulled her to him and embraced her. He had been with her since she was a baby. It had been a long, adventurous journey to raise and educate her on the supernatural world, but it had not been all that difficult. She was very smart and always willing to learn. He saw her as the daughter he never had.

"Why Eric?" She asked softly with wondering eyes. He kissed her forehead and stared at her. He knew she wasn't hesitating, merely curious.

"The first night I saw him, he was magnificent, regal, overpowering and he had an overwhelming presence. I saw him fight battles where he should've perished, but instead he came out victorious. Every time I thought he would fall, he would come out victorious. He surprised me and I had already lived for a thousand years, at my age that was hard to accomplish, but he did. He finally lost a battle, but did not fall. He was gravely injured though and he took his surviving men to what he thought was their freedom, but I was there," Godric glanced at Sookie. He wasn't afraid to tell her what he had done. In his eyes, she was still young, but never balked from his stories or the gore because she always knew there was a reason behind his actions.

"You fed on them?" She asked. Godric nodded.

"I did. I needed their blood to turn Eric. I asked him. I offered him what he loved the most, companionship, honor and life. Even now as we have traveled together for so many nights, he is still the same arrogant, overwhelming, and honorable person. He is a strong warrior, always calculating his moves, unafraid yet cautious. He was my greatest creation, as I know Pam is to him. I'm very proud of him, but he is sometimes too stubborn." Godric chuckled and Sookie did too because she was the same way. Godric touched Sookie's mark on her neck, the two silver dots that were now part of her.

"It is hard to explain why I chose him for you. I felt it in me one night after I came from visiting with you and I saw him training. I knew it was meant to be. I approached your great grandfather and we both agreed that Eric was as good for you as you would be good for Eric and I was right," Godric explained.

Sookie noticed that he continued to stare at her mark. "You know what it means, don't you?" She asked.

"I do. But I'd rather tell you after the ceremony," he said.

"Is Gran here yet?" Sookie asked. She was getting more anxious. She had called Hadley to check on her three times and she didn't pick up her phone.

"I wouldn't worry about your Gran, Sookie. I'd worry about whoever is keeping her from being here on time," Godric said and exited the room.

Niall appeared then and Sookie bowed respectfully at her great grandfather. He handed her the red, long velvet box she had been waiting for.

"Thank you. Do you think he will like it?" Sookie asked.

"He is a very skilled warrior, so he will appreciate the gesture. I'm sure," Niall said. Sookie took a deep breath and held Niall's hand as they walked to the room where the ceremony was to take place in the Magister's mansion, where they had met for the first time.

"Master, stop it you are making me dizzy," Pam said as Eric continued to pace at vampire speed.

"What is taking so long? Do you think she has changed her mind?" Eric asked. Pam rolled her eyes.

"I will kill her if she does. No, she is just waiting for her family. We have explained this to you for the last ten minutes. Now, can you please stay still or I promise I will bind you with silver," Pam growled. She never thought she would see her Maker so anxious to get married and to think he didn't even want to at the beginning was downright hilarious.

Suddenly Eric stopped pacing; he heard an erratic heart beating. He knew that sound, it was engraved on his soul, branded on him, as it was forever a part of him. The wooden doors opened and there stood his stunning bride looking as splendorous as a ray of sunshine. Most of her hair was up in intricate braids adorned with red flowers, but she had let down some of her beautiful golden curls, careful to leave her gorgeous neck uncovered. She was wearing a perfect dress which seemed so sinful on her, the one she had worn to Fangtasia accompanied by Bill. His fangs descended automatically as her sweet exotic aroma reached his senses. How long was the ceremony?

When Sookie entered the Grand Room she saw Eric standing next to Pam and the Magister. Her gorgeous warrior was looking at her as if he wanted everyone to suddenly disappear so he could devour her very slowly. His fangs had descended at the sight of her and if she had fangs they too would have descended at the sight of him. His hair was up in a pony tail, but there were a few loose strands revealing his perfect, strong facial features. He was a wearing a burgundy buttoned-up shirt and black slacks. When she kept ogling him, she didn't miss the obvious bulge that he was also wearing. She swallowed hard and wondered how long she had to wait before she was in his arms again.

"You were not going to start without us, were you?" Gran asked as she entered the room with Hadley by her side.

"Of course not, Adele," the Magister replied, noticing the way Adele gripped his cane.

The Grand Room was vaguely empty aside for the Grecian vases filled with exotic flowers that Eric had chosen for this evening. A red carpet led the way to the raised dais in the middle of the room where Eric, Pam, Fintan and Claudine were standing. There were a few chairs assembled for the few guests that were present, the Magister, of course, a few vamps from Eric's area and some of Sookie's fae and human friends. Jason, Tara, Lafayette and Arlene were all gaping at Sookie and Eric.

Fintan cleared his throat and Niall made his way to the dais, while Eric held Sookie's hand and used all his ancient control to not claim his Fairy Princess right there. Niall stood to the side and the Magister made his way to the dais. A contract was on a table nearby and Claudine took it and was handed a golden, magical pen.

"This contract binds Eric the Northman, as Sookie's sole protector, bonded and husband for the rest of his existence. Sookie Brigant, your signature is an acceptance that you accept Eric as your protector, bonded and husband," the Magister declared.

Eric signed and then gave the pen to Sookie who also signed. Niall and the Magister signed as the official witnesses before Claudine handed Eric the ritual knife.

"I, Eric Northman, pledge my undead life to Sookie Brigant," he said and cut himself on his wrist, offering the blood to Sookie. The humans present gasped, especially Arlene, but Sookie's eyes didn't leave Eric's for one minute. While she drank from him, her body began getting warmer as his potent, ancient blood made its way through her veins. Eric growled as he felt his bond with Sookie getting stronger. His cut finally sealed and Sookie let go of his hand. Her heart was fluttering even faster and her breathing had accelerated and he knew his control was about to slip away.

Claudine handed Sookie the ritual knife. "I, Sookie Brigant, pledge my life to Eric Northman for all eternity," she said and performed the same cut on her wrist just as Eric had done. Eric's lips were on her faster than she could blink, but he also bit her wound making her scream and moan at the same time. His icy blue gaze was burning her, as she felt her body temperature zoom up. She thought any second her heart would falter and stop beating or her lungs would simply stop working, but neither of those things happened.

Eric reluctantly healed her wound, licking away her delicious blood. Both stared into each other's eyes waiting anxiously for the ceremony to end. The sound of someone clearing their throat brought them out of their musings. Niall then handed the box to Sookie.

She bowed before her now husband and offered him the gift. "It is a custom in our family that I present my husband with a gift. I hope you like it," she said. Eric took the box and quickly handed it to Pam, taking Sookie in his arms to kiss the life out of her.

"Eric!" Gran said. Usually he pulled away when Gran admonished him for his (brute) behavior, but not tonight. He kissed Sookie with every ounce of passion he held for her.

"Thank you, my wife," he said proudly. He turned slightly and opened the box as Sookie was waiting, excited for his reaction. He knew without any doubts that he would like whatever present she had chosen for him, but never did he think she would have gifted him with a hand-crafted sword from the Elven lands. It was beautifully crafted with ornaments from his home land and his name in script on it in his ancient language. He took the sword from the box to feel its weight and swung it around. It was a masterpiece and a treasure he would be grateful for as long as he existed.

"It is very beautiful, Sookie," he said and bowed respectfully. Pam gave Eric a small square box and he gave it to Sookie.

"I have a gift for you as well," he said. Sookie opened the box to find something she did not expect to get from Eric, a small key to Fae. She looked up at him, puzzled.

"I earned it centuries ago when I saved Claudine. It was a gift of trust and honor between us, but I think you should have it," Eric said and clasped the small necklace around her neck. A small prism crystal in a tear drop shape hung from a platinum necklace held in place by fairy wings. Sookie's tears fell instantly and she hugged her husband.

She always had to be with Claudine to travel between the two worlds. She had asked Claudine why Sookie didn't have a key. Claudine had explained that keys are earned and not given lightly. At first she thought perhaps they didn't trust her and that is why they had not given her a key, but her great grandfather told her once that when she was ready to receive her own, the key would find its way to her magically and now she had her own.

"What is wrong?" Eric asked.

"Nothing is wrong. This day is perfect. My family is here and we are married and you have given me the greatest gift. Thank you," she said. They embraced each other again.

Gran made her way to them. She was shedding tears of happiness as well. "Honey, please let me…" Gran tried to swallow the big lump in her throat. Sookie knew exactly what she wanted. She kneeled before Gran and pulled Eric with her.

"May the Lord guide you and keep you safe wherever you are. Eric, please take care of my little girl," Gran said and bent down to kiss Eric on the forehead. He bowed and took his right hand to his heart swearing he would do everything within his power to keep her happy. "Sookie, make this wonderful man that has been sent to you happy," Gran said and kissed her granddaughter. They both stood up. Fintan was next and reiterated Gran's words, wishing them many centuries full of joy and happiness. Niall was next and then all of their friends followed. Pam was the last one because she wasn't quite sure what to say to Eric or Sookie, all she knew was that they would be happy.

"Pam, you will stay with us, won't you?" Sookie asked. Pam was surprised at Sookie's question.

"You mean tonight?" Pam asked gleefully. Sookie rolled her eyes.

"No, Pam, I mean in the future. We do need some time alone, we are recently married after all," Sookie winked at her.

"I was hoping you would invite me to your wedding night," Pam replied playfully. "Of course I'll stay with you. Life around you is fun," she said. The guests were all talking amongst themselves and Eric took that as their cue to leave. Without any word, he picked up his wife in his arms and left. The only notice he gave the guests of their departure was the sudden woosh of air and the doors closing behind them.

The Magister made his way discretely to Adele, hoping to retrieve his cane until he caught Adele's scent. He stiffened automatically. "Adele, is there something you would like to tell me?" The Magister inquired.

"Not particularly," she replied. Hadley heard them talking and she glared at her grandfather, warning him of the conversation Gran and the Magister were quietly having.

"It is a great offense to send a vampire to their final death, even if we are friends. I do require the details," the Magister persisted.

"Well, since you ask so nicely," Gran replied. "I was leaving my home this evening to attend to my granddaughter's pledging and this lovely lady suddenly decided to prevent me from arriving on time. She made a very rude suggestion that I be sent to…you know, down there," Gran pointed to the floor. "I was not happy, let me tell you," she said, upset. "She made other vocal suggestions that were not very pleasant or polite, showing me her dental work and threatening me and all of those I love. It was an accident really," Gran explained. "I was toying with my new cane. I had no idea it would unsheathe and this lovely lady somehow ended with the blade in her heart. Tragedy," Gran said, patting the Magister on his hand as she made her way to Godric and Pam who were both shaking their heads.

Godric asked Gran if she was okay after her altercation with the vampire, but it seemed she was fine. Godric and the Magister were shocked to learn that the vampire Adele had sent to her final death had been Lorena.

"Adele, I think it is time you and I go home," Fintan suggested.

"I think you are right. I'm getting too old for this. I want to see Faery again. Take me home," she said as she took his warm hands in hers and just like that they too were gone.

"I thought she was going to stay to marry us off too," Jason said to Hadley.

"Oh, she will be back and I'm sure she will return with a plot already planned for us. Don't you worry," Hadley said. Jason gulped and shook his head. He didn't want to get married because he was happy the way he was. Although Pam was a very beautiful young lady and she had eyed him a couple times tonight, licking her fangs suggestively. He didn't need to be vampire to know what that meant.

"Pam, as promised," Niall said and gave her the little bottle. "I suggest you take a single sip only. You can swallow it if you want, but this way it will last you longer," Niall suggested. Pam's eyes were hooded with lust and didn't notice Niall leaving, all she saw in her mind was Sookie's brother in her bed and the wicked things she wanted to do to him.

"How long do you think this will take?" Godric asked Niall. Niall stared between Pam and Jason.

"One night," Niall said.

"You are on," Godric said.

"Don't be so quick, my friend. I added a few drops of Jason's blood in that little bottle. Pam, can be strong and willful, but she will not resist him next time she sees him. Besides, something tells me it will be this night," Niall said.

Godric shook his head in defeat, knowing Niall was going to win again. Now all they had to do was to find someone worthy for Hadley.

"Where are you taking me, Eric?" Sookie asked curiously, having noticed they were not flying over to Eric's usual home.

"I have another gift for you, Lover," he said suggestively and flew even faster to their final destination.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be their wedding night. They will find out what the marks on Sookie's neck mean and a small surprise for all of you... Review please... :)**


	10. Wicked Night

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update this story. I had been ill and this time not even under medication could I finish this chapter. I also want to thank my wonderful beta Krystal214 for reviewing this for me even though she is going through difficult times herself...Only a few more days to wait for TrueBlood I'm so excited...Yay! **

**Chapter 10 – Wicked Night**

Sookie was in awe as the magnificent view reached her eyes. The back of the house had a very beautiful pool with a waterfall and huge palm trees.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed.

"If I remember correctly, Lover, you said that once this was over you wanted to fuck me senseless in a pool," he said.

"Yes, I remember," she said seductively, planting a soft kiss on the corner of his smug smile. "So, you rented this house for us?" She asked. He chuckled.

"Of course not, Sookie," he replied.

"Eric, I'm not going to make love to you in a house when god only knows who it belongs to," she said as they landed in the backyard. She was upset and stepped away from him, but Eric only continued smiling.

"Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded.

"It belongs to this naughty Princess I met some time ago," he said. She was instantly irate. She couldn't believe he had actually brought her to a house which belonged to a woman who he had been with before - for their honey moon! She was furious and was about to start telling him off, but the way he was looking at her stopped her in her tracks. "She is beautiful and fierce. She has this fire in her eyes that could warm the whole world, but her gaze lights my soul in ways I thought never to be possible. She is loyal and so adorable when she is irritated with her husband," Eric said with a smug grin on his face.

Sookie walked up to him seductively while biting her lower lip. "Do I know her?" She teased.

"Lover, I bought this house for you," he said before claiming her lips. It was more like he attacked her lips, hungry for her as if they had never kissed or touched before.

"Eric," she said, nonplussed. She couldn't find the right words to express what she felt, so she pushed him on the grass and kissed him with all her might. Eric didn't resist her. They nibbled, kissed and roamed their bodies in frenzy, both wishing their clothing would suddenly disappear.

Eric had years of practice removing clothing so it didn't take long before they were both naked.

"Please Eric," she said, wanting to feel him inside of her.

"Not yet, my wife," he said. He threw her in the pool and she screamed, then she felt strong arms enveloping her and cool lips caressing her. She threw her head back, her body shivering with the temperature of the water and the feel of him. She was against the pool wall, with her back against the tile and her upper body barely out of the water when she felt Eric kissing her where she needed his attention most. She entwined her small fingers in his golden mane and enjoyed his attentions.

"Eric," she moaned for the hundredth time. She felt as if she was going to pass out. She screamed when she reached her climax and then he finally came out from under the water, all wet and looking as smug as ever.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I don't know," she struggled to say between ragged breaths before she felt him wrap her legs around his waist, his member teasing her entrance.

"Tell me what I want to hear," he commanded, licking his mark on her neck.

"I'm yours," she said without hesitation. He growled as he entered her. She was so warm and ready for him. "Always and forever, my husband," she said once he was fully sheathed inside of her. He claimed her lips. Their coupling was full of love, passion and total adoration. Nothing could have stopped them this evening.

The moon and the stars were witness to their declaration of love towards each other, to their promises, and to their binding ritual as they both exchanged blood again. Sookie thought she saw the moon getting bigger, but it must have been a hallucination when her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she reached another climax.

When she looked at her now sated husband, he kept staring at her with something akin to awe. This was something she had seen before in his eyes, every time they had been together actually, but now it was different.

Eric kept staring at his wife while blood trickled down her chin - his blood. Her eyes were shining with joy and her skin was glowing just as the moon. He pressed a kiss to her beating heart, wishing to the sky that that beautiful sound would grace his ears for as long as he existed. He lowered them down to the ground because during their interlude he had floated them out of the water and taken high into the sky as he claimed her, giving himself to her fully. He laid her on the grass while stroking her face adoringly.

"I'm yours forever, Sookie," he said. "I love you," he added and kissed her again. She rolled them over and claimed his lips.

"Is it my turn?" She asked.

"Yes, now is your turn to claim me," he said. She pressed sweet kisses all over his body and ended at his already hard member just as he liked. He yanked the grass trying to hold on longer, but she knew him well enough now to know what drove him wild. She was merciless with him. He couldn't stand her torture and he came in her hot little mouth, but that was simply not enough for her. Just when he thought she would give him a brake (not that he needed one), she impaled herself onto his hard member, making him roar and growl.

He stared lovingly into those brown eyes that had captivated him since the first time he saw her as he listened to her heart singing for him. Her breasts swayed with her movements, her nipples taunting him as she kept making those little moans he loved to hear from her. He held her by her hips firmly and helped her with her rhythm. She shut her eyes and leaned down to claim his lips. He trapped her in his strong embrace, wishing that this feeling of completeness would never abandon him. She bit him on his lip and he did the same to her, with their blood mixing together as their moment came again.

They rested for a while without saying anything, just enjoying their closeness. He began humming to her and caressed her warm body as he let her settle from their joining.

"Do you think that it we will always feel this way?" She asked.

"I hope not," he answered calmly.

"You don't like it?" She asked.

"I hope it gets better every time," he said.

"Me too," she said and closed her eyes. "You didn't rip my dress," she commented.

"That's because I want you to wear it again. I have a fantasy," he said softly while pressing a kiss to her shoulder, "and that involves that dress, (kiss) you, (kiss) Fangtasia, (kiss), my throne (kiss) and me," he said.

"Naughty, Sheriff," she replied, smiling at him.

"I have a fantasy of my own," she replied and nibbled on his neck. "It involves you, (nibble) your corvette, (bite on his nipple), my dress (nibble on his other nipple), and me," she said. She was on her back in mere seconds, her vampire instantly ready for the next round. After another passionate session, she stared at the house. It was a beautiful two-story home with an old French look for the exterior.

"So am I going to actually get to see the inside of the house?" She asked.

"Of course, Lover. Sometime tomorrow during the day perhaps because tonight you are all mine," he said. He wasn't joking. She knew for a fact that she would not be able to walk the next day after their sex-athon. Sookie smiled at the thought without knowing that they were not the only ones to have very exciting evening.

* * *

Pam had been staring at the little bottle for about an hour now. She had been contemplating whether to drink the whole thing at once or just have a small sip. After all, when would she get to drink Fairy blood again, probably never? Deciding she had dwelled on this for far too long, she drank the whole thing. She felt her blood warm instantly and then…

"What the hell, Lady!" Jason exclaimed as Pam suddenly appeared in front of him. She was growling and holy… what was she wearing - or not wearing in this case. She pushed him against his truck and started licking his neck. With her luscious, cold body pressed against him, he could feel her firm breasts pressing against his chest.

"You are going to invite me in (lick, lick) and we are going to have (lick) wild (lick) passionate (lick) sex," Pam said.

"Invite you in? Where?" He asked excitedly because he was all for this plan.

"Your house, Jason," she replied.

"It's an hour drive," he said. Pam stopped what she was doing to look around. They were outside the Magister's house. She smiled wickedly at Jason and then he suddenly felt himself being thrown on a bed, just before he heard a door lock, and everything in the room went dark.

"Hello?" He asked tentatively.

"Hi," Pam's sensual voice replied from right next to his ear. Jason tried to pull his arms down to hold her, but…

"What the hell is wrong with you, Lady?" He asked as he found himself tied to the bed.

"I'm certainly not a _Lady_," she replied and then he felt cold lips on his hard member.

"Fuck!" He muttered.

"I plan to, all night long," she promised.

"Oh sweet baby Jesus!" He exclaimed, but that was not all he was going to find himself screaming out that night.

"Poor Hadley, she is all alone," Godric said as he heard Jason passionate screams throughout the house.

"Not for long," Niall said, winking at him. Godric shook his head in amusement.

* * *

Hadley was driving towards the farmhouse when she spotted something white in the middle of the road. She stopped just in time to avoid hitting it. In the middle of nowhere at two o`clock in the morning was a white wolf, whining and bloody. She approached him cautiously.

He was stabbed in the middle of his rib cage with a stake.

"Oh Sweet Lord, what have they done to you?" She asked as she knelt next to the injured wolf. She wasn't sure what to do. She ran to her car and opened the back door. "I'm going to drag you into my car. I know it hurts, but you have to be strong. Okay?" She said to him. The wolf only whined in response. She was about to start dragging him when she realized it couldn't be a werewolf or he/she would've shifted to its human form, so it really was an animal. Perhaps she could keep it as a pet.

"Are you a werewolf?" She asked. The only response she got was another whine.

"Of course not, you are probably thinking I'm nuts to stop in the middle of the night and talk to a wolf. Although this rambling isn't really helping my cause, though it eases my nerves," she said, as she dragged him into her car. Once she made sure he was comfortable (not that he could be with a stake in the middle of his rib cage), she drove as fast as she could to the old farm house. It took her some maneuvering to get him inside and on top of her bed.

"This is what I'm going to do," she told him, "I will pull the stake now." He whined. "I know it's going to hurt like hell, but I have something that will help," she said, pulling a little vile out in front of the wolf. She tried to dump the contents into his mouth, but he kept growling at her. "Stay still," she ordered. He finally settled down and she dropped the contents of the little vile into his mouth. "Tastes awful, I know, but it will help with the pain," she promised before pressing a kiss to his white fur. "I promise, I'll be gentle," she said and proceeded to remove the stake. He whined, cried, and howled the whole time before his eyelids began to close and his vision became blurry from the contents of the vile.

"You will feel better in the morning, but don't leave the house," she ordered. His wound began to close with the magical concoction she had given him. "You will stay with me. You will take care of me and I will take care of you from now on, but for now just rest. You will feel better later." He whined before falling sleep. Hadley arranged herself next to him and held him sweetly. She had always wanted a pet and now she got to have one. That's what she thought anyway, but she had no idea what laid ahead for her.

**A/N: I know I said I would reveal what the mark means in this chapter, but I didn't want to just throw in there so next chapter...I promise. So would you like to read a one shot about Pam/Jason and Hadley/White Wolf (Who do you think the wolf is or is it just a wolf?). Anyway let me know your thoughts on this chapter and if you haven't seen the first six minutes of TB visit my blog (link on profile)...Review, pretty please ;) **


	11. Escape from Dragon House

**A/N: Sorry for the long abscence but I'm back. Thank you for your patience and I don't want to bore you with more details. I know you have waited for an update long enough so here it is...**

Were we left off last time...Sookie and Eric are on their wedding night. Pam got her own bottle of fairy blood. Hadley found an injured wolf. Jason was kidnapped by Pam (high on fairy blood). Gran returned to Fairy with Fintan and Godric and Niall have another bet going on... I resume with our favorite couple.

Warning**Bill is on this chapter**

**Chapter 11 – Escape from Dragon House**

"What are you smiling about, my wicked (kiss, nibble) little (another hot kiss) fairy?" Eric asked as he saw a playful smile spread across her face. She giggled as he continued to kiss her warm skin. Their wedding night was not over yet.

Sookie pushed Eric to lie on his back and she rested her body atop his. Somehow during their wild love making, they had managed to make it inside a room. She knew it was their room, because it was absent of windows. They were currently tangled in silk sheets on a very big comfy bed, somewhere in her beautiful new house. She grabbed a lock of his long hair and twirled it around her finger. "I was remembering the night I went to your bar with Bill," she said lightheartedly.

Eric's raised a blond eyebrow, his eyes twinkling with mischief as he cupped her bottom playfully. "Which part is making you smile then? The part where you showed up unannounced wearing a sinful summer dress, smelling so mouthwatering, announcing to the world you were with a pathetic piece of shit?" He rolled them over and bit her breast mischievously. "Or the part where I showed up at your house completely ravenous and went all Viking on your ass, Lover?" He asked.

She burst into another fit of giggles. "Well, that wasn't funny. You almost gave me a heart attack. I'm talking about the part where my Gran…" she didn't finish what she wanted to say because Eric covered her mouth with his big hand and she started laughing non-stop under his palm.

"Lover, let's not discuss that humiliating moment. We are on our wedding night. In fact, I don't want to talk at all," he said before claiming her plump lips which were still swollen from his demanding kisses and his most recent attack. She kissed him back as her small hands roamed his body and squeezed his bottom. He knew how much she enjoyed doing that, so while she had her fun, he entered her slowly and let her control their rhythm with her hands on his hips guiding him in and out of her. They both started moaning as they became one yet again.

"Fuck, Lover, you are so damn hot," Eric cried as he made love to her once more. He had already lost count of how many times he had made her come. What he simply wanted was to stay inside her all night long.

***Flashback***

Sookie had gathered from people's thoughts that Dawn and Maudette had been at a bar down in Shreveport and she had a hunch it was her protector's bar. Wouldn't it be fun if it was? It was the only vampire bar she knew of so she asked Bill if he could escort her thinking he would deny her request.

Bill knew his little telepath would want to figure out who had murdered both women. After all, she was so kind to others and now that her brother had been involved it was the logical thing to do. He also knew by now she would have gathered both women had been at Fangtasia. He knew this because he himself had sex with one of them, Dawn.

Although he didn't want to take Sookie there, it was the opportunity he was waiting for to claim his ownership of her in front of more vampires. He wanted to be her hero once again. He smiled when he heard her request, even when she smiled shyly at him explaining that this was not a date. Bill thought of it as a date, especially since he could feel her giddiness at their appointment. Or so he thought that was what had caused her sudden outburst of happiness and current blush.

On their way to Fangtasia, he couldn't help to glance her way and steal a sinful look at her. She looked like vampire bait and he doubted his abilities to keep other vampires off of her, especially, Eric Northman. It pissed him off that she had the audacity to dress so enticingly, although she didn't seem to think so. She could be so naïve sometimes and too smart others.

Sookie laughed at Bill's expression. If he only knew she was actually _'vampire bait'_.

As they drove to Fangtasia, all Sookie could think about was Eric's reaction. She had forgotten to give him a quick call and warn him of her impromptu visit. Would he like the way she was dressed? Although most nights when he came to visit it didn't seem to matter what she wore, he always devoured her with those beautiful blue eyes just the same. She closed her eyes and started having fantasies of his reaction or what they could do once this assignment was over. _'If only they could be together,'_ she thought.

Pam was the first one to see Sookie and Bill enter the bar. She wanted to warn Eric, but this was going to be just too much fun to ruin it.

"Bill, I haven't seen you in a while," she greeted, her eyes locked on Eric's delicious fairy. Her virginal scent assaulted her senses, as always Sookie looked mouth-watering. The fun she was going to have this evening with these three was going to be priceless.

"I'm mainstreaming," Bill replied.

"Good for you. Who's the doll?" She asked, her eyes not having left Sookie for one second for various reasons. She was devouring her with her vampire eyesight and warning her at the same time.

"Pam, this is Sookie. Sookie, this is Pam." As Bill introduced them, he didn't miss the way Pam was eye-fucking Sookie from head to toe. He could only imagine the way Eric would look at his precious telepath.

Sookie knew the protocol when meeting other vamps, but as her current undercover job requested of her she pretended not to know and stretched her hand out to greet Pam in a very human way. "Pleased to meet you," she drawled excitedly.

Pam only stared at Sookie's out-stretched hand. She was doing a terrific job of impersonating a naïve southern girl. Bill pushed Sookie's hand down and stared, annoyed at Sookie's good manners even with vampires. Didn't she understand how dangerous vampires could be? Just because Pam looked well behaved didn't mean she was. In fact, Pam was quite the opposite according to his reports.

Pam decided to help Sookie and break their awkward moment. "Can I see your ID?" she asked.

"Oh, sure," Sookie replied quickly and looked in her purse for her ID. "How funny? Who'd have thought? Getting carded at a vampire bar," she added. She had not been to one before so she didn't know what to expect. When her and Eric were together that had never come up before. It wasn't important, but she thought it was funny.

Pam could barely contain her smile and pretended to actually check Sookie's ID. "I can no longer tell human ages. We must be careful we serve no minors, in any capacity," the last words made Sookie wonder what else they serve at a vampire bar. So, she was naïve on some things, wasn't everyone?

Pam stared at Sookie as she handed back her identification. "Twenty-five, huh? How sweet it is." Pam drawled wondering how long it was going to take her to get the two love birds married. Her main goal was to obtain her own bottle of pure fairy blood. She wondered if it would taste sweeter than Sookie. Although she'd never know for sure since she hadn't tasted Sookie and she knew she never would or Eric would have her head. Unless, of course, Sookie had an accident and Pam was obliged to seal her wound closed. Humans were so frail…

Pam stood to the side and let them enter. Bill took that moment to wrap his arm around Sookie's body as he saw Pam staring at her with what he knew was pure thirst. Bill noticed how Pam's gaze followed them as they continued making their way inside. Something about it made him cautious of where they were. Something was amiss, but he couldn't tell what it was. He completely ignored Sookie's first words of what she thought of the bar, the only word he registered was "Disneyland". He warned her about how it could get, but Sookie didn't believe it for one minute.

Sookie glanced everywhere, staring at everybody, registering how they were dressed and how they acted. She found herself thinking if her attire was appropriate after all. She glanced around wanting to see her blond Viking, but she had not seen him yet. She accepted Bill's offer of a drink since she wanted to see the whole bar and, of course, she wanted to see Eric. She hoped Pam would warn him about her presence.

Although Sookie had seen many things thanks to her godfather, she was still young and inexperienced in others. She hadn't met many other vampires, so this visit to Fangtasia was like a dream come true for her. The bartender was charming, but she could tell he wasn't happy for some reason. Still, he served her graciously, even though to his eyes she was only human. She proceeded to ask him about her two friends. And though he took the pictures from her and was most gracious about her inquiry, he warned her about asking the wrong questions. As always, Sookie was very polite.

Longshadow took one of the pictures and informed Sookie that the one girl had wanted to die. Sookie frowned at his remark and asked him how he'd known that.

"Everyone who comes here does in their own way," he replied. Sookie thought about his answer, but knew he was wrong. She had not gone to that bar with that intention, nor did she think that was implied by hanging out with Eric or Godric for that matter. She loved life too much. Perhaps the vampire had lost his way or perhaps he was just warning her. "That's what we are: Death." He was wrong on that too. To Sookie, Eric was life, her life. She gathered her pictures and stepped away. She decided she didn't like that vampire at all.

Once they were finally seated, Sookie continued to glance around and that's when she saw him through someone's mind. She was shocked at the way the man she was reading idolized Eric, her Eric. She took a big sip from her drink in an effort to calm her nerves. Had he seen her yet?

"How's your drink?" Bill asked and she replied what came to mind first. She needed a distraction or her nerves were going to betray her.

Eric was sitting on his throne, as he glanced around, looking for her. He knew she was here by that decadent, unique scent of hers which had assaulted his nostrils. He managed to keep himself in check, even when the pathetic human approached him as many others did, kneeling in front of him.

Sookie saw him and took her opportunity to question Bill about her handsome Viking. She knew there was no way to avoid glancing at him, not when he looked so delicious on that regal chair.

"Who's that?" she asked as her eyes roamed his colossal figure. Damn, he looked so hot. Would Bill notice if she suddenly started smiling like a loon? What would Eric's reaction be when he finally saw her? She pretended to be shocked at the way her vampire was acting, what else could she do?

Bill was annoyed instantly when _his_ telepath noticed Eric. Of course she would notice him. "Oh, you noticed him, did you?"

Of course she did! Who wouldn't notice a gorgeous looking, colossal, mouth-watering vampire? Only a blind person wouldn't notice him. Stupid Bill. She wanted to jump Eric's bones, but of course she had to continue playing her role. "No, it's not like that. I just…" What was she supposed to say?

"Everyone does," Bill replied, disgusted. If everyone did, then why wouldn't she? She wasn't blind and she was a very heterosexual woman. Even the men noticed Eric.

"That's Eric. He's the oldest thing in this bar,"

_Oldest, hottest, sexiest and yummiest…mmmm._

Eric was listening to their conversation intently when he suddenly felt the surge of lust from her. It was a reasonable reaction following her sudden outburst of lust that when the man put his hand on him, his only choice was to kick the man knelt before him. Eric didn't want anybody's hands on him but hers. How was he supposed to stop himself from ripping Bill to pieces or from claiming her before his fellow vampires? Damn fairy. Why had she come?

Sookie saw how the vampires lost control instantly when the man was sent flying across the air, bleeding. Bill's remark only made her angry. _'You still think this is Disneyland?'_ He was nothing like her Viking. She had nothing to say to him. Arrogant, jerk.

Eric summoned Pam to his side immediately. Why hadn't she warned him about Sookie's arrival or the reason for her visit? Why was she there? Pam was at his side within seconds of his summons. Sookie had been questioning Longshadow. So as Sheriff, he took this opportunity to summon Bill and Sookie to his side. If the fairy wanted to play, then she had another thing coming. She should've warned him.

Sookie and Bill were discussing what she was hearing from people's minds, which had not been helpful at all, when suddenly Bill said, "Uh-oh." He noticed how Eric turned to look at him, upset. Pam wasn't very happy either. He knew he had broken protocol and was in deep shit. He should've gone to Eric first to ask the questions, but he wanted to play hero with Sookie.

_What the hell? Did he just say 'uh-oh' that couldn't be good._" Don't say 'Uh-oh'. Vampires are not supposed to say 'uh-oh'."

"It's Eric. He's scanned you twice." _That you can see. _"He's going to summon us." _No kidding._

"He can do that?" She asked, faking astonishment.

"Oh, yeah," Bill said, upset. Sookie stared at him and then Eric made a gesture for them to go to his side. She should've called. He was angry, she could see that now. Oh goodie, this was going to be so much fun.

Bill took Sookie's hand in his, showing the Sheriff she was not alone. Bill could see Eric's cold demeanor and he wasn't sure why the Sheriff was so upset. So what if he hadn't come to him first, it wasn't _that_ big of a deal. There was something else wrong, but he had no idea what that was.

They approached Eric, his gaze locked on his little fairy, assessing the way she looked. Although he was very upset with her, he also wanted to ravish her.

Sookie tried to rein in her feelings and desires, which was very difficult. She needed a lot of strength and patience this night.

"Bill Compton. It has been a while," Eric said coolly, but really wanting to cause the younger vampire before him an instant true death with his gaze for daring to touch what was his.

"Yes, well. I've been—" Bill replied nervously. He didn't like the way the Sheriff was shooting daggers at him.

"Mainstreaming," Eric supplied, shaking with anger. "I heard," his gaze turned instantly to his fairy. Sookie wanted to disappear. He was livid. She knew that as sure as she knew her own name. She was in so much trouble. "I see that is going well for you," Eric said, trying to calm down.

'Double 'uh-oh',' Sookie thought.

"Yes, of course. Sorry. Eric, this is my friend—" Bill started to say again. He felt Sookie's sudden fear and worry. Eric was scaring her shitless and he couldn't understand why. She didn't even know who or what he was.

"Sookie Stackhouse," Eric replied. Sookie almost shivered when she heard her name from his angry lips. They both knew he shouldn't have said that.

"How do you know my name?" she asked quickly.

"I never forget a pretty face. You're in my vault," Pam replied, pointing at her temple.

"Great. That's just great," Sookie replied absently. Could she go now? What did he want? Turn her into Sookie goo. She was beginning to shake under the feel of his cold stare.

Eric wanted to growl at the younger vampire. Well, he wanted to do more than that. How long could he keep things in check? This had been a terrible idea.

'Time to go,' Sookie thought. "It's nice to meet you," she said, hoping that was it.

"Well, aren't you sweet?" Eric replied. Which Sookie took that as his denial for her request to be let go.

"Not really," she replied, upset herself now. If this continued they were going to blow it. Bill squeezed her hand. Shit. Eric turned to look at Pam and said something to her in another language. She didn't like that one bit because Eric was smiling cruelly now.

"I understand you've been asking questions about some of my customers," Eric said without really looking at them. He had to maintain his cool by staying detached.

"Yes, I have," she said. Where was he going with this?

"If you have anything to ask, then you should ask it of me," he commanded.

"Alrighty." They were in deep shit, but she wasn't going to let him win this. She took the photos out. "You recognize either one of these girls?" she asked. Eric took the photos, wanting to laugh at Sookie's antics of bravery. He actually thought of something to say and smiled at the response he was about to give her.

Pam just stared at them both. Things were getting ugly for her. Why did she have to pull those photos out? Damn Sookie. She was going to ruin all of her work.

Eric pointed at one. "This one offered herself to me," he said and looked up to meet Sookie's eyes. She was mad instantly at his words. "But I found her too pathetic for my attentions." He added. She seemed to be shooting daggers at him as she gulped. He pointed at the other photo. "Now, this one, however…" he drawled.

'_Don't you dare say it,'_ Sookie thought.

"I have tasted," he replied. He knew his words were going to fuel her fire. He welcomed the wrath he knew was going to be unleashed on him. If she dare come to his bar with another, he could hurt her the same way.

_Just wait until we are alone, damn Viking. I'm going to pluck your eyes out. _

"I remember them both," Pam replied, wanting to appease them both and hopefully change the subject. Things were getting dangerous between the two.

"On account of the vault?" Sookie asked saucily. Bill squeezed her hand again, not that it was helping her in any freaking way.

"Never had either of them though. They weren't really my type," Pam explained.

"Well, thank you very much. That is all your time I need to take," Sookie said, taking the pictures back from Eric, warning him of what was to happen to him when they were alone next. She was hoping this time he would let them leave, but he was having none of that.

"I'm not finished with you yet," he said angrily. He didn't want her to leave with Bill. He was going to look for an excuse to snatch her from his grasp. Sookie stared at him wondering what else he wanted from her. He already made her upset. Did he really want them to start fighting in front of everyone? "Please," he managed with a smile which Sookie knew was fake, "…sit," he offered.

_God damn it, Eric. Just let it go._

Sookie glanced at Bill to see what they should do next. He nodded at her, having noticed how Eric and Sookie had been staring at each other. They looked like they wanted to kill each other and he didn't understand the reason for it. He also didn't understand why Eric wanted to keep them longer.

"So, Bill," Eric started to say, "Are you quite attached to your friend?" Eric asked, his burning gaze leaving holes in Sookie's body.

_Oh no he didn't_. If Sookie's anger could turn into fire, she would be a live torch at that moment.

"She is mine," Bill replied quickly. Pam wanted to start laughing, but of course she didn't. She was just waiting for Eric to snap and send this vampire to his true death. She could do it…for free.

"Yes. I am his." Sookie added. _Asshole._

_We will see about that later, Fairy . _"Well, what a pity for me," Eric replied.

Sookie smiled at the way he stared at her promising a sinful evening. She knew why he had done it. _Damn Viking._

Bill still didn't like their exchanges. He was confused at Sookie's reactions and feelings. Her feelings had never been as all over the place as this evening. He wanted to leave, but Eric wouldn't let them. He couldn't refuse his Sheriff.

Sookie tried to look for an excuse to get out of there. Eric kept staring at her and her sinful dress. He was devouring her with his eyes. She gulped again and looked away. It was then that she caught the undercover cop's thoughts.

_Thank you, God. I owe you one._

She got out of there just in time. As they were leaving Fangtasia, Eric promised her that she would be coming…again. The way he stared at her sent her shivers down her body because she knew he was going to make her explain what just happened.

She arrived home safe at last. The entire night had been a disaster. She took a deep breath when Bill left her house, hoping to have some time alone to go over her evening. She had just walked inside her home when Eric threw her against the wall, growling at her like a rabid dog.

"So you are his?" He growled at her.

"You…tasted her," she replied, mocking him with equal ferocity. They stared at each other for what felt like long hours and then he growled again as his lips claimed hers. He pulled her body towards him, showing her what she was doing to him.

"You are mine only," he declared and kissed her again. Sookie was having a hard time having coherent thoughts. His prominent bulge was rubbing against her and his sinful lips were devouring her with raw hunger. He threw her over his shoulder and made his way over to her room at vampire speed. She landed on her small bed with a bounce. Eric's clothes were already gone and she gulped when she saw his dominant male figure.

"Eric, my Gran is here," she whispered.

"I don't care," he hissed angrily. His body was suddenly atop hers, kissing, nibbling, biting and more kissing. His hands traveled under her dress and found her heated core. He could smell how ready she was for him. He didn't remove her dress. Instead, he buried his face underneath her skirt and bit her on her sensitive spot. He was going to kiss her all night long and show her…

Whack, whack…

He felt a smack on his ass and when he turned he saw Gran standing there with a broom about to hit him again.

"Animal, (whack) brute (whack)," Gran admonished.

"Gran, please stop," Sookie yelled when she saw her grandmother hitting Eric with their broom.

"Oh Dear Lord," Gran cried when Eric turned around. Her face got all shades of red and purple. She dropped the broom and tried to cover her eyes, but it had been too late. "No wonder Sookie wants you," Gran said.

Eric grabbed a pillow and covered himself (or what he could with the small pillow). This was the first time he was embarrassed to been seen like… that.

"I'm sorry," Sookie began to say.

"I thought someone was attacking you. I thought it was some sort of animal. I just wanted to save you," Gran said and turned to leave Sookie's room. "Mr. Northman, these are not visiting hours," she said and closed the door behind her.

"What does that mean?" Eric asked, staring at Sookie. Sookie burst out laughing, tears falling from her eyes. The shocked look on Eric's face was priceless.

"That means you have to leave," she replied when he growled at her. He looked astounded for a moment. He threw the pillow against the door and locked it.

"She will have to rescind my invitation," he told Sookie. He wasn't leaving, not until she admitted she was only his.

"I heard you," Gran called. Eric shut his eyes. That woman was so upsetting sometimes. Did she have supersonic hearing?

"Eric and I need to talk, Gran," Sookie called.

"That's how I got pregnant with your father. Fintan and I were just… _talking_," Gran called from outside.

"Gran," Sookie cried, her cheeks burning. She did not need to hear what her and her grandpa did.

"Don't take too long," Gran warned.

Eric needed more than a few minutes, so this was definitely going to take too long where Gran was concerned. Forgetting about his recent humiliating moment and against his better judgment, he threw Sookie over his shoulder and ran out of her house at vampire speed.

Sookie didn't have time to register what was happening. Everything had been a blur for her. Now, however, she was pinned down on the grass with her ass lifted high in the air as Eric began nibbling on her plump bottom. "Are you his?" he asked again.

"No," she cried and he rewarded her with kisses.

"Who do you belong to?" he asked, kissing her softly. He let go of her hands to arrange her and to get a better view of her beautiful raised bottom.

Sookie's heart clenched. How she wanted to just belong to him? How much she wanted her words to be true, but even if it didn't come true, in that very moment she was only his. "I'm yours, I belong to you," she said between sobs.

He didn't want to make her cry and he knew he had taken things too far tonight. He sat her on his naked lap. "You'll always be mine and I yours. No one is allowed to touch me the way you do. No one owns my kisses the way you do. You are the only one who owns my heart, who warms me every night. Your blood is the only one I want to keep me alive. Your hands are the only ones which I want to caress my body. Your lips are the only ones who kiss mine. I'm yours, heart, body, and soul and no one is going to change that. I love you," he confessed to her.

It was the first time he had confessed his true feelings towards her.

"Eric," she said softly as more tears spilled from her eyes. "I love you, too. Forgive me," she pleaded.

"There is nothing to forgive, Lover. We said hurtful things tonight, but this moment is what I will cherish…forever," he confessed. He claimed her lips slowly, tasting that sweet honey of hers along with her tears. He longed to tell her, she was his. Only his…

***End of Flashback***

"Mmmm," Sookie moaned softly.

"Lover, we have a visitor," Eric called. Sookie covered her head with the blankets.

"We are on our honeymoon. Tell them to come next year," she called angrily. She was tired from their many rounds of lovemaking. Who in their right mind would interrupt them on this evening for god sakes…

"Child," the deep voice said. Sookie surfaced instantly from under the blankets.

"Godfather, what are you…doing here?" she rambled on, confused.

"I told you earlier this evening that I would tell you about your marks, but you left before I could explain it," Godric said. He surely would've waited giving his explanation if what had happened to her was not important.

Sookie noticed his serious expression and sat next to Eric on the bed, giving her godfather her undivided attention.

"Long ago," Godric began to say…

"No, Master, just tell us," Eric interrupted. They had waited enough and Eric feared the marks on Sookie's neck were something of great significance.

Godric just stared at both of them, staying quiet for a few long seconds. He nodded. "It means you were meant to be one of us, just not in a typical way. If you want to understand, then you will let me tell the story," he warned. Sookie just stared at Eric, silently warning him not to interrupt Godric again.

"Long ago…"

**A/N: I wrote this chapter as a special thank you to Krystal214. She had asked me long ago to write Eric's, Sookie's and Bill's thoughts on this episode. I hoped you liked it. So now we know what Sookie's marks mean, but Godric was a bit vague. What do you think he meant when he said not in a typical way? Let me know your thoughts... xoxo**


	12. Vampire Bait

**Finally, the end of Vampire Bait. **

**Last on VB:**

Sookie noticed his serious expression and sat next to Eric on the bed, giving her godfather her undivided attention.

"Long ago," Godric began to say…

"No, Master, just tell us," Eric interrupted. They had waited enough and Eric feared the marks on Sookie's neck were something of great significance.

Godric just stared at both of them, staying quiet for a few long seconds. He nodded. "It means you were meant to be one of us, just not in a typical way. If you want to understand, then you will let me tell the story," he warned. Sookie just stared at Eric, silently warning him not to interrupt Godric again.

"Long ago…"

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Vampire Bait**

Sookie woke startled and breathing heavily, but then who wouldn't after such a nightmare. She dreamed somebody else had gotten murdered in her town. Although she had wanted to solve the mystery, she had not found anyone thinking about the murders. She had no clue what had triggered the killer to commit such a horrible act.

She turned to stare at her husband, a big smile spread on her face. _Her husband_, she thought. He looked so unthreatening when he was asleep, really only when he was sleeping or making love to her. She bit her bottom lip and went to the bathroom.

She had promised Eric and Godric that she wouldn't leave the house since they were not sure what kind of changes she would go through due to the claiming, the myths, the curse and…. "Argh, screw this. I can't stay here and do nothing," she said out loud, knowing Eric couldn't hear her anyway.

She got dressed quickly. Thank god Pam had the audacity to stock her closet with everything a newlywed woman might need. How did she know what to get her anyway? It wasn't like Pam had gotten married before. In fact, she didn't want to think about how Pam had come up with the things that were in Sookie's closet. She just picked whatever top and jeans she found first and a pair of sandals.

Since they had flown to the house Sookie didn't have any transportation. She thought about calling Claudine until she spotted a pair of keys hanging in the kitchen with a yellow bow and a daisy key chain. The key was bright red and had a picture of a horse.

"Holy…shit!" she said, truly taken aback. She took the key with trembling hands and stared at it for several minutes. She knew it was for her, but wondered if Eric would get upset if she used it before he officially gave it to her. She thought about pretending not to have seen the key and just calling a cab, but she desperately wanted to see the car now. She went to the garage and turned on the lights.

Sookie thought it would be red like Eric's car, but he had chosen yellow. A brand new, freaking, hot Ferrari just for her! She squealed like a little girl. Maybe she should have left without seeing the car.

She admired the sleek lines and glossy paint, touching it just to make sure she was not dreaming. Before she knew it, Sookie found herself turning on the ignition key. It was so quiet. After a long debate in her mind, she left her house inside her new present. Eric couldn't get mad at her; it was her present and they had just gotten married.

An hour later she found herself outside Merlotte's. Her friends went to greet her, congratulate her and to drool over her new ride. She was ecstatic. By lunch time, the bar was packed. She let her shields down and tried very hard to listen to everyone as she discussed her presents with her friends.

"How big is the house?" Arlene asked, truly curious.

Sookie blushed. She hadn't even seen the entire house yet since she had been otherwise occupied.

"You think she had time to look at the house? She was busy all night loooong," Lafayatte drawled.

"Lala!" Sookie admonished.

"Hooker, have you seen the size of that vamp?" Lafayette replied, making Sookie blush once more from head to toe.

Right after Lafayette made the comment Sookie felt a cold chill crawl down her spine. She began seeing images that at first didn't make any sense. They were dark and tinted red, but she usually only got those images when trying to read Sam. These felt different. An image of a girl with long red hair kept popping up. The girl had the bite marks on her neck, and then Sookie saw her struggle to fight someone off. The next image was of someone choking her.

It was hard for Sookie to keep smiling when her mind was being bombarded with such horrible imagery. It was hard not to shed any tears for those women. Next she saw how Maudette had been murdered, then Dawn and then another girl she did not recognize. She couldn't handle it anymore so she excused herself and went to the ladies room.

"You okay, Cher?" Sam asked while following after her.

"Yeah, you know I'm just tired," she replied, smiling. She knew it had not been Sam who had done such horrible things. His thoughts had a warm feeling to them and always left some kind of pink trace on her mind.

When she had calmed down she went back out again, seeing most of the customers had left the bar since it was time to get back to work. Her friends were at her table with Sam looking at some pictures. On the last page of the photo album of Merlotte's waitresses was the last girl she had seen, the one she had not recognized.

"Who is that?" Sookie asked curiously.

"That's your replacement. Her name is Amy," Sam replied while messing her hair.

"Oh god!" She said, afraid to say the words. "She's dead," Sookie mumbled, letting the tears fall freely. Sookie ran out of Merlotte's as soon as she realized where this Amy had been murdered - Jason's house.

Sam ran after her, but he had been too late. Sookie drove like a bat out of hell. Sam was afraid that who or whatever Sookie had seen in someone's mind followed after her, shifting when he thought no one had seen him.

Sookie ran inside Jason's house calling for her brother, but got no reply.

"Jason," she called again, frantic.

"He is not here," a deep voice replied from behind her. She turned around immediately. "Such a waste, a pretty thing like you married to a demon," he said. He was wearing gloves, holding a long black string in his hand. "Just like my sister. She was so pretty, so full of life. She married one of those awful _things_, just like you."

Sookie stepped back, afraid for her life. She had no powers to speak of other than her gift of telepathy, but she wasn't going to die - not this day. While Sookie looked for something she could use as a weapon, he stepped towards her.

Rene heard something behind him. He turned around to look just as a dog lunged at him. The small dog wasn't strong enough to do much damage though. Rene quickly grabbed hold of him and threw him against the wall, knocking him out.

Sookie took advantage of Rene's distraction and found the bat that Jason kept hidden under the sofa. She swung the weapon with all her might, making her attacker fall as she struck. Unfortunately, she lost her balance and fell too. Desperate to get away now that they were both on the ground, Sookie tried to stand up to make a run for it. Just as she got to her feet he grabbed her ankle, making her fall once again except this time she hit something on the table and cut herself.

"Fucking bitch," he yelled at her. His face hurt and he was bleeding from his nose.

Rene looked around for the dog, but Sam had shifted to his human form since he was unconscious. "What the hell?" Rene said, astounded to see Sam Merlotte naked where the dog had fallen.

Sookie was groaning as she stood up once more. Even though Rene was astonished to see Sam, his mind returned to his ultimate objective as he approached Sookie ready to free her from her "wrong" life. He held the familiar black cord firmly in one hand as he slapped her across the face, upset that she had the audacity to hit him so hard. She kicked him, struggling to get away from his grasp. She thought she'd die and never again see Eric, or her Gran or her family. She didn't want to die, so she fought as hard as she could.

Unaware of what was happening to his wife, Eric came wide awake feeling her distress. His first instinct was to look for her in the house, but he knew she was not close. He was livid because she had left when Godric and Eric had advised her not to leave the safety of their home. They didn't know how the marriage rite would affect her.

At that moment, however, he was so desperate to get to Sookie and save her from whatever was causing her such distress that one minute he was at their house and the next he was standing in somebody else's watching a man atop his wife, strangling her. Eric roared, taking the man by the neck and throwing him as far away from his wife as he could.

Rene stared at the tall vampire, scared shitless. "What the fuck?" he asked. How was it possible that this vampire was standing in front of him in plain day light, wide awake and not burning?

Eric moved so fast that the man did not see him. The vampire made Rene suffer as much as possible by biting with no mercy for having spilled his wife's blood. The human struggled in a futile attempt to get free, but there would be none of that. In mere seconds Rene Lenier was dead.

When Sookie awoke she was in a hospital bed and Eric was sitting next to her holding her hand. The room was bright and Eric looked pissed, upset, afraid and many other things. Tears fell from her eyes as she remembered everything that happened.

"He is not going to hurt anyone anymore," Eric assured her.

"How… did you? Why are you not…?" She couldn't phrase the questions that were forming in her mind.

"As it turns out I was wrong," said Godric's voice from the hallway just before he entered. "It wasn't you who would change. It was us," he said, facing the window and the sunshine. "You have removed the curse. We are no longer bound by daylight. We will not burn anymore. It is quite the news," he said, smiling even as a small red tear fell on his childlike face. "So many centuries I have roamed this earth wanting to feel the warmth of the sun again, and now you have released us from the curse. A fairy who trusted a vampire with her heart and gave him everything with no regrets. You are a wonderful creature," he said and fell to his knees beside her bed.

Godric wasn't sure how to thank her. All he had wanted was to find someone worthy of her, to protect her. Though he knew Eric would be capable of those things, he never truly believed that Sookie would love his child so dearly. Nor did he know that such forbidden love would break the curse that bound the vampires to the night.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she saw her godfather on his knees.

"Thank you! I don't think you understand what you have done for us," he said. Eric could only stare at the floor.

"Are you saying that this mark on my neck is what freed you?" she asked, not sure she understood how the curse had been broken.

"Yes, the marks, the marriage, you giving everything to Eric," he replied.

"Oh," she replied, still amazed to see them unharmed under the sun. "I don't know what to say," she added after a long silence.

"There are many vampires here to see you. What would you like me to say to them?" Godric asked. Eric cradled her and helped her so that she could take a look outside. The hospital parking lot was filled with vampires, all on their knees with long, red streaks on their faces.

Sookie couldn't help but feel touched by such a gesture. She gulped, unable to form any words as she held on to her vampire.

"I love you, so much," she said to him.

Eric sobbed unable to say anything for some time. "As do I, my wife," he said proudly. He pressed his cold lips to her warm ones softly. "I was so afraid to lose you. Why did you leave?" he asked, his voice breaking.

"Shhh, I'm fine. You saved me and we are together." He rested his forehead against hers. After being in his arms for a few minutes, she knew exactly what to say. "Tell them I feel honored for such gratitude, but I'm on my honeymoon and I will not be back for another month. They can mail their thank you cards to Fangtasia. Honey, let's go home," she said to Eric.

He gave her his sultry smile and took off with her in his arms.

"So," Claudine asked from behind Godric. He smiled at her.

"They are not going to show up for some time, let's let them be, min alskade," he said, holding her hand.

"You did not tell her about us," she noticed.

"No, she will find out when she comes back. Everything taken care of with the Detective?" he asked her.

"Yes, now can we go on _our_ honeymoon?" she asked.

"Shouldn't we get married first?" he asked.

"Details," she said, claiming his lips in a passionate kiss.

Those details could come later since vampires were no longer attracted to fairies in a dangerous way. Claudine had already taken care to make sure Sam was fine and back at Merlotte's, so they decided to make the most of the momentous occasion.

The legend said that a woman of royal blood blessed by the angels would become like the one she loved. What Godric and the rest of the vampires hadn't known was that everything changed because Sookie shared her blood, her light and her heart with Eric. She loved all the creatures in this world no matter what they were, so the curse was broken.

That day many vampires experienced what a miracle was for the second time in their lives and all was due to a small, caring woman who fell in love with one of their kind. Besides, who would've thought a fairy would give her heart to a vampire? Vampire bait indeed.

* * *

**The End...**

**Did you like it? For those of you who want to know what happens to Jason/Pam and Hadley/Wolf?, I will post it as a separate short story. Thank you for all who followed this story. Thanks to Northwoman, Krystal214 and JuanseyLio for the suggestion of pairing Godric. Let me know your thoughts...**

**Love Yerelly...**


End file.
